<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clocks and Clouds by ashleyfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537525">Clocks and Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic'>ashleyfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Dany is the boss, F/M, Goggles - Freeform, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Slow Burn, Swords, Trains, Wild Rickon, cautious sansa, corsets, furs, jon snow is lord commander - Freeform, modernization of westeros, quiet bran, set at the wall, sneaky arya, steam punk, top hats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Commander Jon Snow has inherited his siblings after a Northern Tribunal decides to make it so. He calls to the best agency in Westeros when times and events grow desperate. Olenna sends an au pair more than capable of handling the siblings, though whether or not Daenerys will adhere to all of the rules remains to be seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Skeleton of Something More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know some of you are thinking... "WHY WOULD SHE START ANOTHER FIC" and the answer is "I DO WHAT I WANT". No, seriously, this has been picking at my brain for a very long time. You might recognize a little part of this and where it might come from. It's a spin on the Sound of Music, but without the beauty of Austria and the singing of the Von Trapps. I already have most of chapter 2 written and I hope to keep to a Sunday posting schedule, but the truth is I'm a subject to my muse and it shifts like a bellydancer.</p><p>Huge thanks to my bestest friend, justwandering-neverlost, for the beta and the gorgeous board she made for this. And just FYI, if you have a question about my fics, let me answer any question you have with this sentence:  no, that fic is not abandoned, and yes I will finish it. I don't think I'll be posting any more of Catch Me Where We Sleep until it's finished. I'm nearly done with the next chapter of Love on the Brain, Dangerous Woman, Where Are You Now, and I Am A Man On Fire, You A Violent Desire. JW and I are also working on the next chapter of Dragons Dark and Deep as well as a fic for Jonerys Week coming up this week. We also have like a thousand fic ideas that we're constantly plotting and planning and urging each other on. We have numerous other parts to Beginning Again, as well as a Gendrya Prequel for that one. What I mean by all of this rambling in a long ass author's note is that not only am I continuing to produce content, but I don't always feel like working on the same fic. My ADD demands I poke and prod other things sometimes. </p><p>With all that being said, I hope you like this story. It's near and dear to my heart and I've been working on the outline for a while and the fic is truly a labor of love.</p><p>And yes, it is steampunk and you'll find out the reason for that in the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the darkest of nights,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The city of lights</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Will pour unto us.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Creeping inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Through our sleepy eyes,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Contagiously bright</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Like sunlight and rain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Flooding through the veins</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of wilted vines.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>But love travels like a rumor here,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Losing form with every ear,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A skeleton of something more.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>But waking seems an awful dream.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll be waiting for the night,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Waiting for the night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To come and rescue us,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Feet off the ground.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Besides, we're living in this house of cards</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That pulls and pushes with the air.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fearing a feather to the earth</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Could destroy it and us,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Inside unaware!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>All we want is something more</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To dream about and to adore.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All we need is a little place</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To close our eyes, to end this chase.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The living are moving,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gracefully</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And painfully rushing ahead,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>While unraveling the most essential thread</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of the fabric that covers us.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll be waiting for the night,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Waiting for the night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To always come and rescue us,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Feet off the ground,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Our hearts become magnetized.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>The warmth of the sun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Is melting the snowflakes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before they hit the ground<br/><br/>A Skeleton of Something More<br/><strong>Sleeping At Last</strong><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I understand. Of course, we see the need to ensure that someone trustworthy is put into place. Right away.”</p><p> </p><p>When she hung up the Vodaphone, she turned a grave expression on her granddaughter who stared back at her in concern. Margaery was as shrewd a businesswoman as she’d ever met, following in her footsteps for sure. Her brown curls were pulled back beneath a brown top hat, affixed with a spectacle. Her pale skin shone brightly against the tan shirt and green corset that was pulled so tightly Olenna had no idea how she was breathing. While it looked pretty, the green skirts bunched around her thighs showing off her stockings and the holster that didn’t hold a gun, but her fan instead, she knew her granddaughter was as dangerous as any man if pushed.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery was a beauty, to be sure, but it was the ultimate deception. Her ruthlessness sometimes rivaled her own.</p><p> </p><p>Their business wasn’t seen as a particularly political one, but that was the folly of those who sought out their services. So much could be gained from listening to children. They could see and hear things that adults would not be privy to, otherwise. They were often ignored by their parents and the other adults around them. They held secrets that only insiders from the family could gain. And her girls, put into these illustrious families, gave their secrets to her and she was able to use them to her advantage. Everyone had a price or a line drawn in the sand. It was Olenna’s au pairs’ duty to discover those secrets. </p><p> </p><p>They had someone in nearly every crevice of the country. Where the trains traveled, so did her beauties. That was a requirement. Men were much more likely to spill secrets to a pretty woman to impress her than someone he didn’t even take a passing glance of. It was in this way Olenna and her girls were so successful. Margaery was more than equipped to do this as well, but she had another role for her granddaughter, though she didn’t yet know her plan. Instead, she was concentrated on the problem presented to Olenna not ten minutes ago if the clock ticking away on her desk was any indication. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it as dire as we suspected?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately. He’s requesting someone with discipline, who doesn’t scare easily, and will listen to instructions.” She waved a gloved hand at the description. How dare he imply she would send him anything less than perfection, even if the move was temporary.</p><p> </p><p>“I can go if you want,” Margaery offered but even Olenna knew it was more a platitude than an actual offer. Her granddaughter was much better at running the firm than enduring the day-to-day. Besides, the king was going to need an au pair, soon. Who better than her loveliest rose?</p><p> </p><p>She heaved a sigh and shook her head. “I think this calls for someone more stubborn than you, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery gave her patented half-smile. “Will you be going?”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna scoffed. “I’m far past the age of someone who can take the prattle. No, it needs to be someone full of energy,” she said as she stood and peered out the window. The bright sun was peeking through the clouds, shining down on all that was hers. Highgarden was one of the few lush areas of Westeros. She’d traveled to other places, found them to be desolate wastelands compared to the rich greenery of her home. </p><p> </p><p>Olenna was no fool. She knew exactly what was needed in this world, and it was power. And people got that from having things others didn’t. She stared at the lemon tree outside her office, a comely face with lush eyes came into her mind. Her bright white hair and small stature would make her stand out, for certain. At that, Olenna knew exactly who to send to the frozen wasteland. “Where is Daenerys?”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery’s eyes widened, but a small smile spread across her face. “She only just arrived back from the Lannisters. Young Tommen is a grown man now. She comes with the highest commendations from both Tywin and Tyrion.”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna smiled. “Patience and discipline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandmother, we struggled to get her to have those with the Lannister’s. It was only because Tyrion enjoyed her company that she lasted as long as she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she did acquire them. I’m sure the Lord Commander will impress upon her how imperative it is for her to follow the rules. Bring her to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” Her granddaughter stood and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>It was crazy. If Daenerys failed then she could dissuade the entire North from using their services in the future, but if she was a success then it could open up more homes to them in the future. Perhaps it was just crazy enough to work.</p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Daenerys entered the room. Her hair was pulled back in a twist, a pair of goggles sat atop her head. Olenna knew they were more than simply fashion. Her face was as beautiful as ever. Bright red lips and soft violet eyes. The white ruffled top she wore sat off her shoulders and formed a little puff of a sleeve. Her waist, tinier than even Margaery’s, was pulled tight in a black corset. Instead of the revealing skirts that Margaery preferred, Daenerys wore tight black trousers and boots that came up above her knees. She was small in stature, but possibly one of the loveliest women she’d ever had pass through her office. She gave her a smile and offered her the seat in front of her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, my dear. I read your reports on the Lannister family. You seemed to enjoy your time there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I did. Well, when Tyrion was around. His father was a different story,” she said with a huff, adjusting the goggles atop her head out of nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Tywin is not known for his patience.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or kindness,” she added. </p><p> </p><p>“Men of his rank and status rarely are.” It was time to end the pleasantries. “Daenerys we have a unique yet challenging opportunity in front of us. I’m hoping that you are my answer.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked eager and hopeful. That would benefit her if she could hold on to it. “Whatever I can do to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, we have our people spread through the homes of Westeros. With the exception of the North. They tend to keep to their own. However, a recent development has landed an opportunity in our lap. The Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, Jon Snow, has recently gained custody of his siblings. He’s not allowed to inherit their family home due to the unfortunate circumstances of his birth, and his younger brothers can not yet take control. They have all been put at Castle Black with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many?”</p><p> </p><p>“Four. Their oldest brother died in the war. There are two girls and two boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the girls can’t inherit,” Daenerys said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna huffed out a breath herself. “Such is life, I’m afraid. But the Lord Commander has requested one of our people to tend to the children. It’s a harsh place full of harsh people. It would take someone of great fortitude to battle not only the elements but the people as well. I was hoping you might be up to the task.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys obviously knew the opportunity being granted to her. No Northern house had allowed a Southern au pair before. The fact it was the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch asking for their aid was another boon. She gave a nod, trying to appear more confident than she really was, Olenna could read that on her face without a problem. She glanced down at her hands for a brief moment then lifted her head and stared her in the eye. “I am. Thank you for trusting me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you do a well, Daenerys, we could open that country’s eyes to how beneficial we are to them. I know how well you did with the Lannisters given how troubled it started. I’m sending you because you don’t scare easily. We need you to be the best you can be in this position.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not fail,” she answered. The defiant tilt to her chin told Olenna she believed it.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna gave her a smile. “See that you don’t. You’ll leave this afternoon.” She handed over an envelope. “That has your train ticket and an advance to buy some clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys took the package and examined the contents. “I haven’t yet unpacked.”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna smirked, looking her over once more. “You’ll want to reevaluate your wardrobe. The North won’t be kind to too much skin. Not to mention you’ll catch your death.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys nodded and stood. “I’ll handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“See that you do. Good luck, Daenerys.”</p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>There was no easy way to reach Castle Black from the Reach. Her first train took her from Highgarden to King’s Landing. She’d never seen the city before and now that she had, she hated it. There were too many people crammed into such a small space. She’d had enough time between her train to travel to a shop and search for a coat heavy enough to survive the Wall. </p><p> </p><p>She found a white fur number that would settle around her perfectly. She also brought several pairs of heavier trousers and tunics. She had packed it all away in her trunk and had it loaded onto the second train that would take her to Winterfell. The last leg of her journey would be a steam coach as there was no train that went to the Wall.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat in the cabin of the train, drinking tea, she examined all the information Olenna had packed for her in the envelope. There was not much to go on for the Lord Commander and his siblings. They were from a prominent house, but their father was killed by what appeared to be political subterfuge, and the mother died on her return trip North from gathering his body. Once the older brother died, the rest of his siblings were sent to the Commander through the agreement of a Northern Tribunal. </p><p> </p><p>On the last leg of the journey, she felt she was going to need several days to rest after all the travel, but she knew that wouldn’t be possible. She looked at the sheet given to her once more. The siblings were to be her main focus. There was Sansa, the oldest daughter, nearly a woman. Arya, the second who appeared to have quite a list of infractions with local law enforcement before the death of their parents. The second son, Bran, had an accident years before and was left paralyzed from the waist down, still a boy. And Rickon, the youngest who appeared to be following in his sister Arya’s footsteps if the records were true. </p><p> </p><p>All orphans, like her. She couldn’t even remember her mother’s face much less the warmth of a hug or gentle touch of her hand. Nor could she hear the tinkle of her laughter or the sniffle of her tears. What affection she had known was brief, fleeting. However, as an adult who was put in charge of the care of children, she had learned how to give affection easily. She would make sure these children knew what it meant to have someone who cared for them.</p><p> </p><p>As the light faded, she checked her pocket watch, and she could see it wasn’t much past noon. The day faded so quickly, here. Something she would need to adjust to and quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s up ahead, Miss.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked out the window and saw the impending fortress of the Wall and Castle Black sitting amongst it. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. As the car drove through the raised gate, she looked around at the various men stationed in different places. Dour expressions and black attire. She suddenly thought her white coat would make her out of place. The car stopped and the door was opened by one of the many men in black. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Targaryen?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave the forlorn man a bright smile. “Lord Commander,” she said, extending her hand but his furrowed brow only deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Miss, I’m Edd Tollett. The Lord Commander had a matter to attend and asked that I be here to greet you when you arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s fine.” She didn’t know what this matter was, but she found it wasn’t out of the norm. Important men rarely ever found it necessary to meet her when she arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“My men will take your bags to your room. I’m to take you to the Lord Commander’s office and have you wait there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” she said, burrowing beneath her coat a bit. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a nod and led the way. She noticed that all eyes appeared to be on her, making her skin crawl. Most of these men, as she knew it, were criminals. She wondered how smart it was to have children posted here. </p><p> </p><p>“You ever been North?”</p><p> </p><p>“First time. Is it always this cold?” she asked, a shiver prickling down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“No Miss. It’s rather warm today,” he said with a smirk over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She nearly groaned in response. She looked around at the men standing along the Wall, several of their superiors now shouting orders for them to get back to work. “That’s reassuring.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. “You’ll get used to it or freeze to death.”</p><p> </p><p>Another staircase and they finally came to a door. Edd opened it and allowed her to walk in. The room was also black. The floorboards creaked as she walked over them in her booted feet. The walls were black, too, and one lone window looked outside but it was to the courtyard. Shouting could still be heard from outside as she surveyed the office. A desk and chair sat near the window, and it was covered in parchments and daggers of different sizes. </p><p> </p><p>She walked over to the hearth and stood in front of it, holding up her gloved hands to the heat. Her companion’s voice broke through the quiet of the room. “The Lord Commander shouldn’t be long. I know he was eager for you to get here.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys turned to face him, her curiosity getting the better of her. “What’s he like?”</p><p> </p><p>Edd tilted his head, appearing deep in thought. “Burdened by life,” he said with a sigh. “It’s not an easy job being Lord Commander and then getting your siblings handed to you. He’s got a lot of lives riding on his success.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Edd sighed. “You don’t. But you will. I’ll leave you, Miss. Afraid I have other things to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mister Tollett.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Miss,” he said before he closed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back to the fire and held her hands up to it. They said it was cold but she had no idea it would be like this. It made those nights she’d complained about the breeze in Casterly Rock feel stifling in comparison. After a while, she checked her pocket watch to see that thirty minutes had already passed. She hated waiting on people but would try to understand that she didn’t actually know what the Lord Commander did. She heard someone approach from outside the room and wondered if anyone would be stupid enough to attack her while in the Lord Commander’s office.</p><p> </p><p>The door burst open and a man strode into the room, paying her no mind as he plopped in the chair behind the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose. She couldn’t see anything but a mop of dark curls and a thick black cloak. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly looked up and she was taken aback to see a young man staring back at her. He jumped to his feet and blinked hard at her, his dark eyes moving over her and eventually landing on her face. “Tell me you’re from the agency and not a figment of my imagination.”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head as she examined him. The black cloak had a high collar and looked warmer than her coat. She could barely make out the pommel of a sword at his hip. She blinked several times, distracted by his comely face, and then stepped forward. “I am from the agency. Daenerys Targaryen,” she said as she held her hand out for him to shake and he did so after a moment of staring at her face.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and gestured to the chair in front of his desk and she took it, though she would much rather be closer to the fire. “I’m not sure how much Mrs. Tyrell told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see if I can fill things in. My father was murdered and in an attempt to get his body back my step mother went south. She got what she wanted but was ambushed by family she thought she could trust. My older brother, in an attempt to avenge his family, gathered an army and was killed in battle. My siblings were then left open and defenseless.” He heaved a sigh. “A Northern Tribunal was gathered and they were going to house them with various other houses in the North, but I told them I would protect them and hold them here until my brother, Bran, was old enough to inherit. They wanted me to marry off my sisters, but after the trauma they suffered, I refused. So, I have custody of them until Bran is old enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your sisters?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once he’s of age he’ll be the one to decide what happens to them. They’ve asked that I not send them away or marry them to anyone and I’ve agreed as long as they stay within the castle walls. I can protect them here. I can not do so out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you need me to care for them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rickon is only six. Sansa is sixteen. She doesn’t have an interest in minding her brother and I can’t make her. And Rickon needs to be watched.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a half-smile but it left his face quickly. “There’s little hope for Arya. You’ll find she’s the most stubborn and will be less likely to do what you say. I’m her brother she loves most and she doesn’t listen to me. She likes swordplay, and has one, and don’t try to make her dress or act like Sansa or she’ll bring this castle down on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fourteen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. As for you, you’ll have rules you’ll need to follow. I can’t stress discipline enough. It’s what will save your life. Don’t leave the chambers I give you after dinner.” He stood and walked to the window. “These men make vows that they’re to forsake women, but that doesn’t mean they will adhere to that. It’s bad enough they know you’re here, don’t give them the opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s that... perilous?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to face her. “Some of the men here came voluntarily. There was nothing left for them where they were. Others are criminals sentenced for a host of reasons, the least of which was rape. My sisters and brothers understand this rule. Sansa... found out the hard way and was attacked though one of the other men found the group and stopped it before it could get further. But she still has nightmares. Arya believes she’s invincible, but perhaps you could stress to her the importance of following the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallows thickly. “I will. And these vows you speak of, the criminals take them, too?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Take the black or die. We forsake all lands, all titles, any chance of a family...”</p><p> </p><p>“You took these vows?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the bastard son. I wasn’t going to get any of that anyway. Figured I might as well protect the realm with my life.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head as she looked down at her hands. “Seems wholly unfair. You weren’t responsible for the circumstances of your birth.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I’ve carried the burden of it all the same.” Not even Tywin Lannister had looked so serious. </p><p> </p><p>Jon Snow had the saddest eyes she’d ever seen. Whether it was the tragedy that had befallen his family or the tribulations of being Lord Commander, she could see what his man had meant by him being heavy with burden. She felt a pang of sympathy wash through her for him. He was young to have been handed all of this. His eyes met hers briefly before he looked down at his desk once more. She got the distinct impression that Jon Snow was not used to dealing with women, and it caused her curiosity to pique.</p><p> </p><p>He’d mentioned that the men had sworn to forsake women. She had to guess that he’d taken such vows as well. Was he one of the men who adhered to it or was he one of the men that broke the rules. He cleared his throat and glanced at her again, and she knew, without a doubt, that Jon Snow wasn’t a man who would break that particular vow. It warmed her to him, for some reason. </p><p> </p><p>His voice was low as he began speaking again. “It’s getting close to dinner time. I’ll take you to meet them but I’m telling you to stay in those chambers. I’ll have men I trust posted at your door. Do you carry a knife on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>He reached for one of the blades on top of his desk. “Here. Carry this one until I can get the smithy to make you one.”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitantly took it from him. “I won’t actually need to use this, will I?”</p><p> </p><p>His expression was grave and it sent a chill down her spine. “I hope not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Know You're Never Sure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys learns more about where she's settling in and meets the children under her care. Sansa and Arya try to pull a power move against her, however, it backfires in their place when others suffer the consequences. One of the girls has a secret that is discovered just as trouble comes to the keep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday, everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, you'll begin to find out more about each sibling as we go along. Thank you so much to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you like this one as much.</p><p>Huge thanks to Justwandering-neverlost for the beta and gorgeous mood board. I've had a lot of fun researching items for aesthetic and she puts up with me constantly sending her pictures and such going "oh, this would work for Arya..." And as FrostBitePanda and TheWolvenStorm have reminded me, SteamPunk is all about the aesthetic. </p><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you know you're never sure</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But you're sure you could be right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you held yourself up to the light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonight Tonight<br/></em>
  <strong>The Smashing Pumpkins</strong>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exited the Lord Commander’s chambers and made their way along the paths. She watched as old fashioned pulleys raised things to upper levels. The forge across the way had a fire lit, smoking high into the air. The rest of the place seemed to be just as behind on technology. Only the gate looked truly modern with a series of connecting cogs that locked and unlocked it. She stopped momentarily to look at it from this vantage and Jon stopped on the step above her. “Miss, it’s not safe for you to stay out here like this,” he said and urged her to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She followed him, giving one last cursory glance at the large gate, interested to see how it worked. “Lord Commander, perhaps you can explain how Castle Black works and what its purpose is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Plain and simple, it’s meant to keep the wrong sort out of Westeros,” he said with a shrug. “Keep the people in the keep in and those on the other side of that wall out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do they want in here?” she questioned as they walked down a long pathway and up another set of stairs and stopped out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was wondering what the point is. People in the south move about freely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but people in the south aren’t all seeking to steal what you have, be that crops, animals, or daughters and wives. This is a rough life. If my four siblings can live here, survive, then I will feel much better about sending them to Winterfell.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to keep pace with his quick stride. She could see that the Lord Commander was used to doing things in a hurry, be that walking and divulging information. As he continued speaking, she grew more wary that she may have been set up to fail. Olenna would be more than disappointed if she was sent back so soon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She squared her shoulders. She wouldn’t be sent back. She would succeed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the ninth who has come to care for them. Five were septas. They were run off by the wildness of the people in this castle or incidents with the children. The other three were second daughters in large houses. They ran away terrified.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s wrong with the children?” she asked without thinking and inwardly chastised herself for being so rude and speaking out of turn. However, if the children had run off eight other people there to care for him, she felt as if she had the right to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord Commander’s shoulder straightened and he glanced at her briefly. “Nothing is wrong with the children. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> lacked discipline. And on one occasion, their lack of discipline led to Sansa getting hurt,” he said before he walked up another flight of stairs and finally into a group of rooms that were very warm and appeared to be well furnished. The great hearth had a roaring fire, the few windows there were in the room pointed to the side of the castle that overlooked the North, not into the bowels of Castle Black. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much, but this is what we were able to do for them while they’re here. The children will show you where everything in this wing is. The men should have put your trunks into your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While the walls and floors were black, there was a large rug in the middle of the room where a few dark sofas sat around the hearth. The windows that faced into the North had the fading light shining through the sparse curtains. There was a winding staircase that led to an open area. A long hallway sat to her left, the end hidden by darkness. She was happy to see that the lighting in the room was more modern, electricity was at least available here.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she turned back to look at the Lord Commander he turned away quickly and she inwardly wondered when the last time he saw an actual woman that wasn’t a relative. She cleared her throat as they stood in the empty room together. “Where are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He reached inside his cloak and showed her a small box with different color buttons. She didn’t take it from him, though. He held it up to show her how it worked, several different color buttons covering the box. “The grey button calls them all at once.” He pushed it and a high pitched alarm sounded. She heard doors slamming and people running. The first to enter the room was Bran in a rather high tech looking chair. Silver and gold cogs made up the inner part of his wheels with silver side rails.  Sansa and Rickon came from upstairs. But Arya came in from a back room, looking unkept and unruly. She took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this here is Daenerys Targaryen. She’s gonna be the woman mindin’ you all day. And you all will mind her. Don’t make me have to find someone else.” He leveled a gaze at Arya who held her chin high. “You all know this is our only option, so please, respect it. Do whatever she says and don’t make me have to lock all the windows and doors down again.” He turned to look at her. “When I need to call you, I’ll use this alarm...” it went off in three short bursts and she immediately hit the remote out of his hand and everyone looked at her in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked at Jon with wide eyes as his narrowed at hers. He bent over and picked up the controller and she began speaking rapidly. “Apologies, but I won’t answer to any alarm. I am not a dog. Neither are they.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heaved a sigh. “Miss Targaryen, this castle runs with a series of alarms and protocols. I won’t have your presence here disrupt that. There are several different types of alarms and signals, all of which have a purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but my name works just as well as any alarm,” she said defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bran spoke then. “We’ll explain it, Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord Commander huffed out an aggrieved breath. “See that you do. I have to get back to my men. Dinner will be up shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He began to turn and leave, but Dany spoke before she could stop herself. “You don’t eat with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped abruptly and turned to face her. “The rest of you go back to what you were doing. I’ll see that you’re called back when I leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa and Arya shared smiles as they left the room, Bran and Rickon looking unsure as they left as well. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon Snow pinched the bridge of his nose. “Miss Targaryen, you’re making this more trouble than you appear to be worth. I’m the Lord Commander. That means I am in charge of every life within this castle, more than just my siblings, more than yours. I inherited them because there was no one else that would ensure their safety and make sure they weren’t hurt or exploited. I have that responsibility until Bran reaches the age in which he can inherit everything that belongs to the Starks.” He paced closer to her. “While you may find the alarms and signals distasteful and even that I don’t take meals with my siblings to be below </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> standard, everything here has a reason and a purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she answered calmly though she wanted to smack the scowl right from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you? This isn’t the Reach. This isn’t even King’s Landing. This is the most cutthroat place on the planet and I’m doing everything I can to keep everyone within this keep living. That means I have to be in front of my men and not with my siblings as I might wish to be. I gave it up and made a breach in protocol when I accepted responsibility for them.” He shook his head and his dark eyes flashed with anger. “I will not have someone who has known me for less than an hour pass judgement on my decisions regarding this keep, my men, or my siblings. Are we understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Commander,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said with a tilt of her head. “I understand very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Push the button and summon them back.” She knew it was a challenge to see if she would follow his rules. She wanted so badly to shove it against his chest and tell him where he could actually stick it. She refrained and gave him a tight smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I don’t remember which one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her by the wrist, held up the controller and pressed her finger against the button. The alarm sounded again and the children came back into the room once more. He placed it into her palm then turned and left the room. She rolled her eyes as she faced the children after turning off the alarm. “He’s rather pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>None of them said anything but Rickon snickered and she gave him a small smile. “Let’s start over. I’m Daenerys Targaryen. You can call me Miss Daenerys if you like. Can you please tell me your names?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa heaved a sigh. “I’m Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And your age?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sixteen.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys once again screamed at the unfairness of the world. In so many ways it was technologically advanced and in many others it was behind. Essos already had several lands where women could inherit. In Dorne, of this very kingdom, sat a princess who ruled. If those rules were in place, Sansa would already be sitting as head of her house. Instead, they had to wait until Bran reached the age of sixteen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Arya. “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya. I’m fourteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a rather unique blade, you have there. Are you any good with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hold my own,” she answered. “What about you? I don’t see any weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t have any. Well, I suppose I have a knife now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could get the smithy to make you one. He’s rather good,” she answered with a slight tinge of redness to her cheeks. She would have to revisit that later. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Bran and he gave her a small smile. “I’m Bran. I’m eleven. My name day is in six days.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a smile. “We’ll have to do something to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, how about a tourney,” Sansa said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” Dany cut over her, “perhaps we might be able to find something in the kitchens that resembles your favorite meal or a sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small nod, but she could already see the disappointment on his face. She would have to check her own trunks to see if she had anything that might hold until his name day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon stepped forward and smiled. “I’m Rickon. I’m six.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tall. You’re going to be a warrior. I can see it already.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffled his feet and she could barely contain the urge to ruffle his hair. “I suppose we’ll spend the evening getting to know one another over dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t get your hopes up too much. It’s usually hearty stews that do more to keep you warm than to be tasty,” Bran cautioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Then I suppose we’ll have to enjoy the company instead. Would one of you show me around?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya and Sansa glanced at each other, neither volunteering. Rickon, however, stepped forward. “I’ll do it,” he said with a nod. “Don’t mind them, Miss. They’re always lousy company.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rickon!” Sansa chastised. “Don’t say such things.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dany looked down at him as he lowered his head and Dany spoke up for him. “Is it true?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya tilted her head at Daenerys. “Is what true?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you lousy company? I’m sure to a six year old you’re both dreadfully boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon laughed and nodded. “They are. Especially Sansa,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rickon!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough. Ladies, if you don’t want to be part of the tour, I expect you to join us for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa stomped away and back up the stairs. “Bran, you coming?” Arya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I’ll join the tour for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have it your way,” Arya said before she followed her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon tugged on her shirt sleeve. “Don’t mind them, Miss Daenerys. They’re not as fun as they used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bran gave her a smile. “Sansa was never really all that much fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all chuckled and Bran backed his chair up and rolled toward a hallway. “Let’s start with the study, Rickon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright. Follow us, Miss. We’ll show you all the best things.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She followed them both as Rickon told her about how Jon had some large fur pelts added to the floors to make it feel more like home. But the castle was drafty, too cold, both in physical appearance and atmosphere. They came to a small room with several desks inside. There was also a book case with shelves and a small globe in the corner with varying magnifying glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She examined it and Rickon piped up then. “OH! That was our father’s,” he said with a nod of his head. “The people watching Winterfell said we could take some stuff with us. Sansa made sure this came.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed that the globe had a soft turn and the pieces of it appeared to fit together like a puzzle. She’d never seen anything like it. “This is a remarkable piece. Did Sansa say why she wanted it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think cause it was shiny,” Rickon said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why,” Bran said with a sigh. “Our father would sit her on his lap and show her the different places of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a small smile. “That’s lovely. Such a nice memory for her to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bran nodded. “It is. She’s very protective of it, so I wouldn’t touch it if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to look at him and noticed an alarm over the door. “So, you’re going to tell me about the alarms?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon nodded. “Yes, you need to know about those. If a red light and a really long, shrill alarm goes over, that means the keep or the Wall is under attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that happen often?” she was instantly concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like every fortnight, lately,” Bran said softly. “Jon says it’s never more than a few Wildlings at a time. No more than twenty. He thinks they’re working up to something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Your brother shouldn’t tell you such things.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Rickon questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out one of the chairs at the desk. “Because despite all you’ve endured, you’re still children.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, I respect your opinion, but we’re all too familiar with the horrible things that happen to people in this world, and children aren’t spared from them,” Bran said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. Doesn’t mean I don’t wish I couldn’t shield you from it.” Both boys looked grave but she turned their attention back to instruction. “Any other alarms I should know about?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark green means a Wildling is inside the keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They actually get inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon nodded. “Jon says they can scale the Wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon’s done it before,” Rickon replied. “He went on a ranging mission not long after he got here and got separated and taken in by the Wildlings. He climbed the Wall with them. He knows how they do it. Even says he knows why but he won’t tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, perhaps there's a good reason he won’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cause we’re children?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” she said with a smile. “So, come on. Let’s finish the tour.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Let’s show her our room,” Rickon offered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll meet you upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped momentarily. “How do you get upstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon had them put in this elevator. It works like the one for the Wall, only we don’t need anyone to crank it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bran furrowed his brow. “You really want to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that really so surprising?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “No one else ever cared.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No one?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Most of them were impatient with me coming up and down and insisted that until bed I stay on the ground floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “You won’t find me doing any such thing. But please, show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She followed him to an area just off the dining room and he slid his chair in place. He hit a button on the wall, and a platform slowly began to rise and carry him to the landing. Once she heard it lock into place, she turned to Rickon. “Care to show me where he is up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon gave her a smile and a nod. She followed them through the rest of the tour, listening to them tell her about their time at the Wall. She noticed they didn’t speak much about their lives before coming there. She didn’t see the girls and suspected they were avoiding her until dinner. At least, she hoped they would follow her order for dinner. If not, they would come to find that she wasn’t to be trifled with when it came to breaking her rules.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bran, Rickon, and Dany all sat at the dining room table, none touching their food. Even after the clock on the mantle struck the hour and her own pocket watch said they were fifteen minutes late, they still sat. Rickon looked at her with a frown. “Miss, I can find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No,” she insisted. “They can be responsible and do as I say or they will realize they will suffer the consequences.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bran explained their dinner was delivered by a dumbwaiter every night at the same time. She had placed the bowls around the table and told Rickon and Bran they could not touch their food until their sisters arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes passed and soon Arya entered and took a seat beside Bran. “You touch that bowl, Arya Stark, and I’ll make sure you don’t eat at all tomorrow,” she said firmly. Her eyes stayed fixed on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None of you have eaten?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s in poor manners to eat before everyone is seated at the table,” she said as she kept her hands folded in her lap. “Elbows off the table. Your house sigil may be a wolf, but you won’t act as if you were raised by them,” she said, keeping her voice even. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon’s shoulders slumped as he leaned his nose over the bowl and sniffed. His big blue eyes looked at her pleadingly, she could see from her periphery.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go get Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. We will all sit here until you sister decides she can join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And if she’s decided she doesn’t want to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then she will have to come down here and tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another twenty minutes passed and Rickon looked close to crying. But she had to make a point. She set the rules. She didn’t adhere to them. She was the adult. They were the children. Her own stomach was begging her to break, but she refused. She would hold out, she wouldn’t give in to her own hunger pangs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ten more minutes passed and Sansa finally walked into the room and stopped at the doorway. She looked around at them and then Daenerys. “You haven’t eaten yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Perhaps you would like to explain to your brothers, who have followed the rules, why they had to wait an hour to eat their meal and it had to grow cold before you arrived?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa looked at Rickon who was glaring at her. “I was... busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we eat now, Miss Daenerys?” Rickon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister has still not taken her seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa, sit down,” Rickon ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sat beside him and reached for him but he shrugged out of her touch. Daenerys tilted her head at Sansa then looked at Arya. “When I tell you to do something, I don’t mean if it pleases you. I mean for you to do it. Your brothers have sat here, for nearly an hour, having to smell their food, look at it, and not touch it because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re the one who wouldn’t allow them to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you weren’t here. It’s poor manners to eat before everyone has sat down. Now, dinner is served the same time every night, isn’t it Rickon?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “When the clock chimes six.” And almost mockingly, the clock struck seven. Rickon glared at his sister again. “And now it’s seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. “Because you were late, we all get to eat cold food. Thank you for being so kind and understanding on my first day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s your excuse?” She didn’t actually give them time to answer. “Rickon and Bran, you may eat,” she held a hand out to Rickon. “Slowly, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon gave her a nod. “Sansa and Arya, I am not here to be your enemy, but you will learn that you’ll follow my rules as everyone will suffer the same rewards and the same punishments. Should you choose to do this in the future, know that your brothers will not eat until you are seated at this table as well. Are we understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya gave her a nod and Sansa finally did as well. “Enjoy your meal,” she said as she lifted her spoon and took in the cold stew. She watched the two girls as they ate. Neither would look at her and she felt a sort of smugness settle over her to see that Rickon wouldn’t even acknowledge Sansa’s attempts to make him happy with her again. He finished his food and Dany handed him her slice of bread which he smiled up at her for gratefully. She chanced a glance back at Sansa and Arya to see they were both glaring at her then each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good. Perhaps they’ll realize they can’t win this war they’re waging</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa walked into their shared room and Arya looked up at her older sister with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t think Rickon has ever been so cross with us in his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She did that on purpose,” Sansa argued as she settled on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolled her eyes as she slipped out of her corset and settled it on her side table. “Yes, genius, I know that,” she said as she slipped out of the dress and into her tunic and britches. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa huffed out a breath. “You’re not seriously going to leave, are you? She said she’s coming in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rheaved a sign and shoved the pillows beneath the blankets and even went so far as to have her stockings stuffed and sticking out of the bottom. “I’ve already gone to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That worked with Septa Ursa, but I don’t think it will work on this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s she going to do? Tell Jon? And then she gets sacked. Can’t say I care.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” she heaved a sigh. “You’ve said he acts as if you aren’t even there. Why are you still trying?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I enjoy their company.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you enjoy oogling the blacksmith.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at her sister with narrowed eyes, heat behind them at the scathing reprimand that hid in her sister’s tone. “Even you said he was comely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He is. But this is dangerous.” She looked down at her hands. “What if you get caught and hurt like...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sentence hung in the air between the sisters. “Like you did?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was bad enough before the Hound found me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Sansa. But I’m careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She heaved a breath and watched as her sister threw open the shutters and climbed out onto the ledge. “Shut it behind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa’s shoulders slumped and did as she was told. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya climbed over the short roof of the main keep, staying to the shadows. She could sneak around better than anyone. She could hear a loud ruckus in one of the rooms and saw Hot Pie duck into the forge. She followed in behind him, climbing through a window instead of the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Arry!” Hot Pie said as he held up a half loaf of bread. “I snuck this for you,” he said as she sat beside him on the bench next to the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times you gonna chance coming out here?” Gendry finally asked as he looked up at her. “It’s only a matter of time before someone sees you and then Hot Pie and I will have to suffer the consequences for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t caught me yet. Besides, you still have some catching up to do. Hot Pie is a whole paragraph ahead of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He settled his hammer down on his anvil and looked at her in exasperation. “How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn’t matter if I can read or not. I’m a blacksmith stuck on the Wall until the end of my days.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. I made a vow. That might not mean anything to the lot of the men here, but it means something to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya </span>
  <span>chewed on her bottom lip and looked at her hands. She wanted to remind him that he wasn’t yet beholden to the Night’s Watch. He could leave if he wanted.</span>
  <span> “You haven’t made the vow, yet.” She was silent for a minute, then looked up at him. “Have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry rolled his eyes and shoved the sword he was working on into the furnace and turned his back to them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Hot Pie. “Alright, you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Pie took the book from her as she picked at the bread. “Thanks, Arry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry pulled the sword out, placed it on the anvil and began hammering. She hated when he essentially dismissed her. She didn’t know why she couldn’t let it go, like Sansa said. But she wanted Gendry’s attention and he seemed completely unwilling to give it to her. At least if she kept coming, she would get whatever leftovers Hot Pie had from the kitchens. She’d even get to see Gendry. But how long would it last until he ratted her out to Jon? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If her brother knew, he’d kill her. At the least he’d be angry. He didn’t trust his men not to hurt them and so he tried to keep them locked up as much as he could. It wasn’t because he didn’t love them. She knew that. It was because these weren’t people who happily volunteered to be there. These were criminals, most of them. The lot of them she’d like to geld and send to hell, but she knew the threat of the Wildlings even if Jon insisted that they weren’t all bad but would kill them if given the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Gendry again to find his blue eyes fixed on her before he turned back to the sword and hammer in his hand. She wished he liked her. Just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Rickon upstairs after dinner, telling Sansa and Arya she would meet them in their rooms once she got the boys settled. She even gave a remark about hoping they would be able to do that without instruction. She’d have a talk with them and make them understand that she wasn’t their enemy, but she wasn’t going to be a pushover, either.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon and Bran walked her through how to help him get ready for bed. His little brother helped do things he was too embarrassed to have her do, but she tucked him in, followed by Rickon. “I’m sorry about dinner. I know you probably think it wasn’t fair what I did, but I had to make your sisters understand that I set rules for a reason. Perhaps now, they’ll consider that their actions have consequences.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bran huffed out a breath. “The Septas would have put the rod to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe in that sort of punishment. I feel that you can be reasoned with. Can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can. Please don’t take away my food anymore,” Rickon whined.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard the rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I did. And I’ll make sure everyone is where they’re supposed to be. Cold rabbit just doesn’t taste very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dany chuckled. “No. It doesn’t. Sleep well, young prince,” she said as she tucked him in. Bran had already rolled to his side. She turned down the lights as she left the room and walked down the hall to Sansa and Arya’s room. She knocked before she entered and saw Sansa sitting up in bed, a book on her lap. Arya’s bed looked strange. She found it odd that the girl would already be tucked away. Then again, she might not want to speak to her and could be feigning sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to stand at the foot of Sansa’s bed. “I’ll speak to your sister tomorrow, but you and I should come to some agreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t like seeing your brothers suffer for your own stubbornness, but perhaps your older brother’s stance on rules holds true. You must follow them for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t actually need anyone to watch over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, you don’t. If this were any other place, you’d be seated in your ancestral home ruling your lands. But we aren’t in those lands. You are going to be a fine lady of your house and you have a lot of reasons to not trust me, but I’m only here to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa went back to her book. “You won’t be here long, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What makes you so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone either leaves by their own choice or Jon makes them,” she said with a shrug. “Doesn’t matter what you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll have to work to change your opinion,” she said as she turned back to Arya’s bed. There was something off about it, gnawing at her mind. As she stepped closer, she watched for the rise and fall of her breathing and heard Sansa shift behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward, not seeing her breathing, and snatched the blanket to the floor, revealing pillows and two stuffed stockings. She whirled on Sansa. “Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa stood and crossed the room, her eyes pleading and Daenerys felt dread drip into her toes. “Sansa, tell me she’s still in these chambers.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her not to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go where?” she demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A red light filled the room followed by a shrill alarm. “Is that the Wilding in the keep alarm?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re attacking,” she said panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys grabbed Sansa’s hand and dragged her behind her to the boys room. Rickon ran to her and grabbed her around the hips. She lifted him into her arms and held him against her. “It’s alright. You’re brother and those men are fighting,” she whispered. “They’ll take care of it.” The window to the left opened and Dany withdrew the knife even as she held on to Rickon. Relief flooded her to see Arya and she watched as she closed the window and shutters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa, Arya, help me move that book shelf in front of the door. We can move it back when it’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She put Rickon on the bed with Bran as they closed the door, locked it, then shoved the bookcase in front of the door. A blast actually rocked them and she looked at Arya who stared wide eyed at her. “Alright. Seems we’re to be locked in here together. We should try to rest until the threat is gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the little table between Bran and Rickon’s beds and moved it, then shoved them together. “We’ll sleep family style,” she said as she removed her shoes and corseted coat along with her goggles which she reverently touched as she set them on the bed. Rickon shared one of his pillows with Sansa and Arya who stretched out beside Bran. She settled beside Bran and allowed Rickon to settle against her. She stroked through his soft curls as she looked at the siblings, none of whom were attempting sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She checked her pocket watch, wondering how much time had passed. “Arya,” she said after a while, Rickon having drifted off beside her and Bran sleeping with his hand tucked in hers. “Where were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Out,” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In the castle?” The younger girl heaved a sigh and nodded. “What were you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Sansa and then back at Daenerys. “I was visiting my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends? I wasn’t aware you had friends here,” she said as she kept her voice low and even to not wake up the boys. Arya sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shook her head. “No. Because you’ll make me stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“After the events of this evening, can you blame me? I was worried sick when the attack happened and you weren’t in your room. What if something actually happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t. I was already on my way back by the time the attack happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden pounding was at the door and everyone was immediately alert, Dany drawing her knife as well as Arya her sword as they both went to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran! Rickon!” It was Jon and he was pushing against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tucked the knife in the back of her corset and Arya and Sansa helped her move the bookcase. Their brother stood there with two other men. One was Edd Tollett, the other a younger man. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon marched into the room and looked at the scene in front of him. “What’s going on in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The alarm went off,” Daenerys said with a nod. “I thought it was best to keep us close together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heaved a sigh and turned to the two men with him. “It’s fine. Go back to your posts,” he insisted and they both left, the younger man casting his eyes around the room and Dany realized they had settled on Arya. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t glance at the girl as to not give her away to her brother, but she did heave a sigh. “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded. “Another Wildling attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Any Mammoths this time?” Rickon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His brother looked at him and his face pulled down into a deep frown. “Why are your beds pushed together?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys stepped forward. “Oh, that was my doing. It made it more comfortable for us to all wait,” she said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fix the beds before you all turn in.” He looked at Arya and stopped. He took a step forward and brushed his fingers over her brow and Daenerys realized it wasn’t just a shadow as she had thought, but ashes. “Why are you dressed as you are? What’s this on your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see--”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my fault,” Dany interrupted. “You see, Arya and I were getting to know one another before the attack and I asked her to help me with the hearth in my room. Then the Wall shook and the alarms were going off. Honestly, Lord Commander, this keep is much more complicated than I originally thought. I understand now your stress on rules and why they should be followed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed Arya for a moment then turned to look at her, his dark eyes telling her he didn’t believe her, but he had no proof she was lying. Sansa tugged on Arya’s arm. “Help me fix the beds,” she said and both Daenerys and Arya turned to assist her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s voice stopped her. “Miss Targaryen, a word.” She followed him out into the hallway. “Did she sneak out?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” She played dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who I mean. The one who has ashes on her hair and muddy boots.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya? No. As I said, we were in my room speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He folded his arms over his chest. “You know you aren’t the first au pair I’ve had come to care for them. Several of them have been removed from their positions because they allowed her to sneak out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, Lord Commander, she did nothing of the sort.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes a bit and shook his head. “I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Then you’ll have to remove me for an assumption. I said Arya was with me. Can you say otherwise for certain?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips and glanced at the door. “I’ve stressed to you how important it is for them to remain in these walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have. I understand the threat. Even moreso after the events of tonight.” She tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “Is everyone safe? All </span>
  <span>your men?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders slumped and he stared at her in a way that caused her to shift on her feet. He exhaled a deep breath. “They’re all fine from what I could see. Not too many of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a small smile. “That’s good. Honestly, Lord Commander, I have everything here handled. You should go back to be with your men.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped around her and into the room to see Arya and Sansa move away from the wall quickly and Daenerys realized they were listening. “You two go into your own room.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya led the way out the door and Sansa followed. Jon turned back to Daenerys. “I’ll leave them in your care, Miss Targaryen.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said with a nod and watched him leave down the hallway. She walked over to Rickon’s bed and tucked him in once again. “Feel free to sleep in tomorrow morning. I won’t punish either of you,” she said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” Bran asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie for Arya?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit, I’m curious myself,” Arya said from the doorway, Sansa behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She folded her hands in her lap and looked at them. “It’s my job to look out for you. Protect you. That’s what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa frowned. “But why lie? Why not tell him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He already suspects I lied to him. But he doesn’t know for sure,” she said with a shrug of her shoulder. “We’ll talk, Arya, you and I. But as for the rest of you, I want you to know that you can trust me. I’m here to help you,” she affirmed. “Now, tomorrow morning, everyone is allowed to sleep in, but I expect you all in the dining room by nine, is that understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and Rickon took her hand. “Don’t worry, Miss Targaryen, I’ll get them there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “I trust you,” she said as she ran a hand over his curls. “Off to the land of dreams, boys,” she said as she stood and ushered Arya and Sansa out then turned off the lights and closed the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back to the girl’s room with them and Arya turned to face her. “Explain it to me,” she said softly. “Why did you cover for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who were you sneaking out to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that you lying for me is going to make me tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Sansa who stared at her sister guiltily. “Tell her.” Arya glared at her and shook her head and Sansa straightened her shoulders. “The young man with Jon. That’s Gendry. The blacksmith. Arya fancies him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You traitorous cow!” Arya said and lunged at Sansa, but Daenerys stepped between them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough. Sansa go to sleep. Arya come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa eyed her sister warily and settled on her bed. Arya followed Daenerys into her bedroom where her trunks had been placed at the foot of her bed. She closed the door behind them and removed the knife from the back of her corset and placed it on the table beside her bed, then removed her goggles and set them on the table beside it. She sat on the edge of her bed and gestured to the chair in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This Gendry... you fancy him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya’s breathing quickened and her cheeks flamed red. “What does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It matters,” she said softly. “He’s... been a gentleman?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t touched you, has he?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “He barely acknowledges I’m alive,” she mumbled as she looked down at her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys bit her bottom lip. “He’s taken a vow...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t. Jon says he’s too young.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head as she looked at her. “He’s still here. Which means he probably intends to take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s only here cause... well, he’s a bastard and that matters to some people.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys rolled her eyes. “More than it should.” She heaved a sigh. “So what is your plan? Convince him not to join the Night’s Watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t actually have a plan. I just... I like being around him. He makes me... breathless sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and rubbed a hand over her head. “You understand the problem, don’t you? If the wrong person sees you, they could do horrible things to you and it would tear your family apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I carry a sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s easy to fight when you see the problem in front of you.” She frowned. “We’ll simply have to figure out a better solution than you sneaking out at night if you want to see this boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya lifted her head and furrowed her brow. “You’ll let me see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me feel out your brother before you make any rash decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “You can’t tell Jon! He’ll have Gendry gelded!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys stood and shook her head. “I’m not going to tell him. Do you think I went through all the trouble of lying for you to tell him the truth now? Give me a little more credit than that,” she said as she began to unlace her corset. “No, we’ll simply have to figure out another solution. What is it that you and this Gendry do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he usually works on swords and horseshoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to teach him and Hot Pie how to read,” she admitted softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the corset on her trunk and tilted her head. Arya was teaching two low born men how to read. Dany had to wonder how she even came to know this boy since it didn’t appear they were allowed out to mingle with the men. Instead, she asked the other question that had come to mind after her statement. “Who is Hot Pie?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s one of the kitchen boys. He’s my friend, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’ve been trying. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “It was a good excuse. I meet them the forge and we go through a book. Hot Pie is more willing than Gendry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t he willing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He said there’s no point in him learning how to read. He’s rather stubborn about it to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Most men are stubborn. Does he show any interest in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip and released a sigh. “Sometimes, if Hot Pie leaves before me, he’ll sit with me and... he’ll look at me and it makes me feel strange. Nervous, kind of. But not bad nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys stood staring at the young girl, knowing it was as Sansa said and she fancied the blacksmith. She didn’t know if she should discourage her, reiterate that he was going to take the Black. But in this cold wasteland, she thought that people might need all the hope they could get.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She folded her hands in front of her. “The two of us can work something out that doesn’t involve you sneaking out in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shook her head. “I can’t see him otherwise. Jon would kill us both. And Gendry hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s even told me to stop coming...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s trying to protect you, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need protecting,” she asserted. “Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I’m weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you were. And it would be an insult to my own sex to say as much. But we have to understand the limitations we’re under in this place. These are not loyal soldiers who enlisted for a greater purpose. A fair amount of these men are criminals and would hurt you no matter who your brother is.” She took a deep breath. “Let us put our heads together, tomorrow, after your lessons and see what we can discover. Until then, I’m asking you not to venture out again on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolled her eyes. “I’ve been doing this successfully for over a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys furrowed her brow. “How are you getting to the forge? It’s on the other side of the castle?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I use the roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dany sat on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. “Arya. That’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, actually. The warmth inside keeps the roof free from ice and snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you get into the forge...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Through a back window,” she finished for her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys sighed and rubbed a hand over her brow. “Tomorrow we’ll discuss this more in depth. Until we come up with a solution, I need your promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a shrug of her shoulder. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Say ‘I promise’.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya nodded. “I promise I won’t sneak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded. “Good. You can go to bed. I’m sure Rickon will be there to greet you when you wake up,” she added with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arya stood and walked to the door. “That trick you pulled, making Rickon and Bran angry at us... that was pretty clever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say you’re not the first children that have tried to pull the power card with me,” she said as she stood. “You’re not too cross?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “You figure out a way for me to continue to see my friends, I can let it go. Sansa might be harder to convince.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have patience and endless tricks,” she grinned. “Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Arya go into her bedroom before she closed the door behind her. She crossed to the fire and put another log on before she moved to her trunks. She moved around the room, putting her clothes away and stopped at the smaller trunk inside and stroked her hand over the top. Her entire family legacy in that one box. She opened it momentarily, pulling out the rolls of parchment to the small engine inside. The silver gears and pumps made her smile as she twisted the silver key on top and it began puffing and shaking in her hand. Once it ran out of steam it sat quietly in her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the goggles that sat on the table by the bed and wrapped her hand tighter around the engine. She pressed her lips to it then placed it back in the box with the scrolls. She tucked it all away in her big trunk then locked it back with the silver key that hung around her neck. She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes, willing away the tears as she knew that no amount of crying could bring back the dead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'll Be The Dangerous Ledge, You Be the Parachute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first official day as the caretaker for the children begins. Dany continues to try to make inroads with the children. But the bitter cold is nearly more than Daenerys can take, and in an effort to speak to the Lord Commander, she's confronted by the reality of the walls. The Lord Commander is less than pleased by her actions, though they seem to come to an empass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE thanks to JW for the beta and the mood board. You guys, when she showed me the edit of that picture of Dany, I literally gasped out loud. It's so beautiful. All of her mood boards are gorgeous. She's out here killing it, for sure. She's also just an amazing human being who I love more than I can say. If not for her, these last few years would have been really hard to take. </p><p>A huge shout out to my tarts and tumblrinas for being so hella supportive and amazing. Sprinting with you guys helps me write. I'm so glad we can all do this together!</p><p>And a special shout out to dragon_and_direwolves. So, I recently bought an iPad with the intention of doing digital drawings. She was so helpful in giving me advice on what to get, what to use, the program she used. She's been encouraging and lovely and her artwork is a dream. I had been toying with buying an iPad and actually got one for my birthday a month early from my parents. I've spent the last several days since I got it drawing. I hope you like the drawing. I think I'm getting better. But she gave me a tutorial series to watch on how to use the program and I've already learned so many things from those videos. So, thank you so much for being so encouraging and a such a lovely person.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm short of breath</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Standing next to you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'm out of my depth</em>
    <br/>
    <em>At this altitude</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Like the world makes sense</em>
    <br/>
    <em>From your window seat</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You are beautiful</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Like I've never seen</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Go ahead and laugh</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Even if it hurts</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Go ahead and pull the pin</em>
    <br/>
    <em>What if we could risk</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Everything we have</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And just let our walls cave in</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm short of breath</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Standing next to you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'll be the dangerous ledge</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You be the parachute</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Blue and green below</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Is a masterpiece</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But you are beautiful</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Like I've never seen</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Go ahead and laugh</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Even if it hurts</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Go ahead and pull the pin</em>
    <br/>
    <em>What if we could risk</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Everything we have</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And just let our walls cave in</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Go ahead and laugh</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Even if it hurts</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Go ahead and pull the pin</em>
    <br/>
    <em>What if we could risk</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Everything we have</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And just let our walls cave in</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Let our walls cave in</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Let our walls cave in</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Heart</em>
    <br/>
    <strong>
      <em>Sleeping at Last</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The following morning dawned too early by her estimation. She rolled out of bed as her pocket watch signaled the start of the day. She didn’t think she’d been asleep longer than an hour, at best. She hoped there was coffee or tea served with breakfast. Daenerys quickly dressed for the day, sticking to the warmest things she owned. She wondered if the little town they passed had a tailor where she could have a few things made. She’d noticed that Sansa’s clothes had been lined with fur. After spending a night in the frigid North, she believed that it wasn’t a fashion choice as much as it was for warmth.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Once she had her corset cinched in tight, she brushed through her hair, pulling it into a braid that draped over her shoulder. She tugged her goggles on and perched them atop her head, and left her room. Their chambers were quiet, but as she walked down the stairs, she could hear the men outside talking and shouting. It led her to her ‘Arya Problem’ as she’d deemed it.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She couldn’t imagine being fourteen, knowing you liked a boy, and had no access to him to even tell him you were interested. She felt for the girl but didn’t want to allow her to risk herself by continuing to sneak out of the keep. It was dangerous as they didn’t know when the Wildlings would attack and to catch her outside would be a tragedy. But what if it was worse. What if one of those men, or several, cornered her. She’d heard they’d done something similar to Sansa. That could explain her aloof nature. She still didn’t appear to like her, but there wasn’t much she could do about that.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The dining room was empty when she entered, the children had another thirty minutes before they had to be there for breakfast. She found a small kitchenette that had a kettle and assorted tea bags. She thanked whatever deity put it there. As she waited for the kettle, the buzzer for the dumbwaiter signaled and she opened it to find five bowls of what looked to be gruel. However, in the center of the tray was a basket of fluffy scones. She plucked the tray from the dumbwaiter and deposited the bowls on the table and the basket in the middle. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The kettle whistled and she made sure to steep her tea, the aroma helping to lift her spirits. Soon there was shuffling and Arya and Sansa entered the room followed by Rickon. Bran came in a few minutes later. She placed the kettle on the table and watched as Sansa poured water for Rickon and Bran and helped Rickon steep his tea. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Thank you for joining me for breakfast,” she said finally, blowing a bit on her drink before sipping it. “Did you sleep well?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Rickon nodded. “I did,” he said as he took a large bite of his gruel, wrinkled his nose, and reached for a scone. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Better once the threat was over,” Bran answered.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The two girls nodded, but they looked as exhausted as she did. “Well, I think we should start over, don’t you? I’m Daenerys Targaryen, I’ll be your au pair until Bran is ready to take his place at Winterfell. I hope we can get along, become friends, and you’ll allow me to help you with your studies and any other problems you might come across while we’re together.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Rickon frowned. “You won’t stay after Bran is ready?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She gave him a small smile. “If you’d like me to stay, I can.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He seemed happy with that answer and bobbed his head. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Now, after breakfast, we’ll tend to your learning. We’ll work that until lunch and then I’ll allow you to have an hour to yourself before we get back to it and we’ll do that until four. I expect you all here at six for dinner.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Don’t worry, Miss Targaryen, they won’t be late ever again,” Rickon said as he narrowed his eyes at his sisters.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She hid a smile behind her teacup. “Thank you for that reassurance, Rickon, but I believe we’re all old enough to be able to make it here at the appropriate time.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“But Miss Targaryen, what if they get cross and decide not to come?” his voice was desperate, obviously not trusting his sisters to not pull the same tricks.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She looked up at Arya and Sansa who shared a contrite look. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that again.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Rickon didn’t look appeased by this at all. Arya spoke first, trying to alleviate his worries. “Rickon, Sansa and I promise that we won’t do that again, even if we get cross.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Really?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sansa nodded. “Really. It would hurt you and Bran and we don’t want to do that, ever.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He seemed placated then and sighed. “Alright, but just remember you promised.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“You got it, little man.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Rickon rolled his eyes but continued eating. “Bran, how is your breakfast?” she asked, trying to bring the quiet boy into the conversation.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He heaved a sigh and let it plop into his bowl. “Same as yours,” he said softly. “The thing is, we know how bad the food is, but everything here is sparse. Food is made more to fill you and keep you warm than for taste.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“We’re served the same thing the men are?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Rickon nodded. “Jon says they aren’t at our beck and call.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“He said that when you rang the bell and screamed down at them you wanted sweeties.” Sansa reminded.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Well, I did!” he defended.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys chuckled. “Perhaps if your brother would permit it, I could go to the town nearby. I need to have some warmer clothes made...”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Yours do look rather thin,” Sansa remarked.<br/><br/></span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>“Believe me when I say that the South has no idea how cold it is. I used to complain about the breezes at Casterly Rock--”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Casterly Rock?” Sansa questioned. “Is that where you were before?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Yes. I was the au pair for Myrcella and Tommen. Tommen just celebrated his sixteenth birthday and his grandfather had determined that my services were no longer needed. Myrcella had already gotten married and moved away.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sansa tilted her head. “The Lannisters are well known in the North. And not favorably. Does Jon know you worked for them?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys shrugged. “I’m not certain what my boss told him about my previous experience... What is the problem, exactly?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Joffrey, their older brother, the </span>
    <em>
      <span>King</span>
    </em>
    <span>,” Arya mocked, “is the reason our father died. He’s the reason my brother went to war.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She sank back in her chair, a frown on her face. “I never met Joffrey. Myrcella and Tommen were lovely. Kind, even.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sansa raised an eyebrow. “You should tell Jon.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“He might sack her,” Arya warned.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys rolled her eyes. “He won’t sack me. I’m staying put,” she said with a sigh. “But I will tell him when I ask about the little town--”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Mole's Town,” Arya offered.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Right, when I ask him if I can venture there.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“He’ll say ‘no’,” Bran warned.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“A woman alone venturing into Mole's Town. That’s a good time for some of his men to desert and attack you.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Is that actually a worry?” she looked around at all of them.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Unless you can get someone to go with you.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I’ll go,” Arya offered.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“If he won’t let me go he certainly wouldn’t let you go. Whether he lets me go or not, I still need clothes,” she huffed.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I wish you well in your endeavors,” Sansa replied and pushed her bowl away. “I’m finished. May I be excused?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Be in the study in thirty minutes,” she offered and Sansa stood and left the room.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She frowned. “She doesn’t like me.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Don’t take it personally,” Bran said with a shrug of his shoulders. “She doesn’t really care for Jon, either. Blames him for a lot of things.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Blames him?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Yes. For her attack,” he whispered.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She nodded. “I see. Meet me in thirty minutes,” she said as she picked up her bowl and placed it on the tray. “Put your dirty dishes on the tray when you’ve finished and I’ll send them down before we start with your lessons.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys left the room and walked up to Sansa’s to find her sitting on her bed with her back to the door. A fur cloak rested in her hands and she could hear her sniffle. She knocked on the door and Sansa glanced over at her and rolled her eyes. “What do you want?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“To see if you were alright.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I’m fine. Tend to the others.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“</span>
    <em>
      <span>They’re</span>
    </em>
    <span> fine.” Dany blew out a slow breath. “Is there anything I can do?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“No. There’s nothing anyone can do,” she hissed. “I’m stuck here.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Where would you rather be?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Home!” She whirled on her. “Home, in charge of my own fate. Not here in this godsforsaken place with these evil men...”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I don’t think this would be anyone’s first choice.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>“It was Jon’s. It shouldn’t be ours.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>“Your brother is Lord Commander...”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She shook her head. “He should have left his post for us! We should have been more important.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She folded her hands in front of her and met Sansa’s eyes. “What can I do?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Nothing. You can do </span>
    <em>
      <span>nothing</span>
    </em>
    <span>. Jon can do </span>
    <em>
      <span>nothing</span>
    </em>
    <span>. We’re here until Bran is old enough to take control of Winterfell because he’s a boy and the only one they considered.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys watched her as she shook with fury and pain. She knew what it felt like to lose everything. To lose your feeling of safety in the world. She had experienced that as well. “You’re right to be angry. This should never have happened to you. Any of it. Losing your parents, your brother, being put here...” she shook her head. “There are other places where girls are allowed to inherit. In Dorne. Places in Essos. But let me ask you: are you ready to provide protection to all the people who would look to you for assistance? Not just your siblings, but as a Lady, you would be expected to look out for the safety of your people. Are you ready to do that?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I’m not taught the same lessons as Bran...”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Ah. He’s being taught to take care of a keep and it’s people and you’re taught how to take care for your future husband’s keep,” she answered. “What if I was willing to help you do both?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Bran is taught how to look at grain storage and things like that, correct?” Sansa nodded. “What if I could teach you how to do that?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“You know how?” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I taught Tommen and he inherited Casterly Rock. I also taught Myrcella. I could teach you if you wanted.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She looked at her distrustfully. “You would?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys nodded and stepped forward. “When or </span>
    <em>
      <span>if </span>
    </em>
    <span>you marry, you’ll want to know what happens in your own keep. Allow me to teach you. And if you worry about someone saying something to your brother, then don’t. We can do it in your free time after lunch if you like.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She sat on the edge of her bed and folded her hands in her lap. “That would be... lovely.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys gave her a smile. “Good. We can start today.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Yes, alright. Can I ask you a question?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Of course.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She huffed out a sigh. “Arya said you’re going to help her see Gendry.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys heaved a sigh as well. “I told her that we would discuss a better strategy than her sneaking out in the middle of the night. And if we can come up with one, I don’t know that I see the harm.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“The harm is the other cretins that roam around this keep. They’re dangerous and would hurt her.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She moved to stand directly in front of Sansa. “I know you’re worried about her. I know why. But I’m not going to let her do anything that puts her in harm’s way. I promise you.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Don’t make promises,” she hissed. “You don’t know that you can keep them.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“This one, I do. I told Arya I would work on it with her, and she’s agreed to stay away until we had an actual solution.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She frowned. “You know that if you don’t give her a response she finds reasonable, she’ll go anyway.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Sansa, listen to me, I promise I will do everything I can to keep all of you safe, even those of you who think they don’t need my help. Arya and I have an agreement and I have to believe that she’ll stick to her word because I’ll stick to mine.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The girl didn’t like it, Daenerys could tell. But she would take a begrudging acceptance. She checked her pocket watch. “Come along. Time for lessons,” she said as she held her arm out, showing her to the door. She walked out of the room with Daenerys beside her. “I want you to know, Sansa, you can talk to me about anything. You’ll not face judgment from me. Ever.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sansa nodded. “I don’t have anything else to say.</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys gave her a small smile. “If you change your mind.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>*~*</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Before dinner, she’d put on her heavier coat, and told Sansa and Arya she was going to speak with their brother before they ate. They shared a look and told her she wouldn’t get far. She was uncertain what that meant, but she walked to the door and unlocked the series of locks that were in place. She stepped out of the chambers and was immediately met by a larger man with a chubby but kind face.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He didn’t look at her but kept his eyes on the ground. “Miss, you’re not supposed to be out here.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I was going to see the Lord Commander.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Loud and jeering catcalls sounded from below. The young man shifted on his feet nervously as he cast his eyes out to the yard, then back at his feet. “He’ll be angry that you’re out of there.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“He can get over his anger, too. Would you take me to him?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“You don’t want me to escort you,” he assured her.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Whyever not?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“If one of them tries something, I’m no fighter. They’d... hurt you, Miss.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Daenerys. What’s your name?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Sam.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Sam. I need to speak to the Lord Commander. If you aren’t willing to escort me, could you tell him I’d like to speak to him?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He gave a nod. “I can do that.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She gave him a smile. “Thank you, Sam.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He took a deep breath and shuffled away from her and she turned back to the door only to find a short and stocky man standing in her way, leaning against the door frame. “I suppose you didn’t hear me calling you?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The smile left her face. “Oh, was that you?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Aye. Thought I could do whatever you need.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Is that so?” she said softly. “What exactly is it you think I need?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I think you need a good cock.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He was too close to her, his lip curled over decaying teeth and his horrendous breath lodged in her nose. She had to suppress the urge to vomit. How dare he even approach her much less say such vile things. This was definitely one of the men that should be added to Arya’s ‘to geld’ list. However, she decided to make a point. Make him understand she wouldn’t go quietly and she wouldn’t tolerate that sort of talk or behavior. She gave him a placating smile and batted her lashes. “And you think you’re the best I could do?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I know it,” he breathed into her face, and again she was nearly overcome with the smell. It wasn’t just his breath. It was all of him. Having been around the Lord Commander and even Edd the day before, neither of them had smelled like this. It must be his preference not to bathe, and if that was the case, it was a task everyone else would have to suffer through for his lack of hygiene. “Let me show you, yeah?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Did you make a vow?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Vows are made to be broken,” he whispered.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Not giving me many reasons to trust you. However, come closer I do have a proposal.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He gave her a disgusting smile and she kneed him as hard as she could. He fell to his knees, then to his side as he held his hand over his wounded cock. She pulled the knife from her coat, crouched down and held the sharp point of it right below his eye. “Try it, I dare you.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Rast!” The man on the ground straightened as best he could, but Dany released him with a shove and stepped back. “You’re away from your post. You’re on latrine duty tomorrow,” Jon barked. He looked at the men who had gathered behind him. “Take him out of here.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The two behind him carried him away and Daenerys turned back to the door and Jon followed her inside. “Have you lost your mind?” he practically growled at her, his top lip quivering with what appeared to be unleashed rage. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“No, I have not,” she said as she whirled on him. “I needed to speak with you.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“And you risked your safety to do so?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She heaved a sigh. “Look, I understand that you were worried about my safety and the safety of your siblings, however, these are important matters I need to discuss with you.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Very well, Miss Targaryen, let me hear the things you think were important enough to pull me away from a meeting with my rangers.” He was still growling out his words, setting her on edge, making her more defensive.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She put both hands on her hips and stared defiantly at him. “I don’t know what a </span>
    <em>
      <span>ranger</span>
    </em>
    <span> is, so using that tone with me doesn’t work in this instance. However, what I wanted to discuss with you was whether or not I would be allowed to leave the keep to go to Moles Town.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What? Absolutely not!”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Why not?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He ran a hand through his hair and dragged it over his face. “Miss, I don’t know where else you were stationed before you came here--”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Oh, the children thought I should tell you. I was at Casterly Rock with the Lannisters. They seemed to think you would sack me because of it.” His shoulders slumped and he stared at her with his mouth open. “But I take it from your expression that might actually be a possibility?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Joffrey had my father killed.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“But Tommen and Myrcella didn’t and that’s who I was tending,” she said, hoping to get him to stop looking at her so shocked. “They were good children. Both of them,” she insisted. “And if you feel you can’t trust me, then fine, I understand. But I’ll be the best au pair you can find, I guarantee you that.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. “At this point, you’re the </span>
    <em>
      <span>only </span>
    </em>
    <span>au pair I can find. Fine, you raised Lannister spawn. That doesn’t mean I can approve for you to go to Moles Town.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“And why not? You don’t intend to keep me trapped in these quarters until your brother reaches his majority, I hope?” From the look on his face, that was exactly what he intended. “Lord Commander, that is </span>
    <em>
      <span>not</span>
    </em>
    <span> going to happen,” she said defiantly. “Send trusted men with me, if you must. But I will not be cooped up here for years. Furthermore, neither should your siblings. It’s not good to be stuck inside a cage all the time.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“A rather comfortable cage, isn’t it?” he snipped.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Even a gilded cage is still a cage.” She shook her head. “Lord Commander, I don’t have clothes warm enough for this place. What they sold in King’s Landing was not sufficient and I’m afraid I’ll freeze to death if I don’t get clothes that are thicker--”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Miss, you can wear some of the girl’s clothes--”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I will not take any more from them than has already been taken!” She blinked at him as she realized she’d just shouted. “Apologies for raising my voice, but I’m afraid your answer isn’t sufficient.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“How is it that none of my men have given me as much trouble as you have in less than two days?” He looked exasperated, but she frankly didn’t care. She wasn’t going to be lorded over and she </span>
    <em>
      <span>certainly</span>
    </em>
    <span> wasn’t going to be told she had to stay there for years and never go outside.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Lucky, I suppose. Us bickering back and forth does not change the current predicament. I would no sooner take anything from those children than I would allow someone to take things from me. Their lives have not been easy, or fair of recent.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Miss, life isn’t fair. Anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something,” he bit back. “I’m going to make this as plain as I can: the men in this keep are dangerous. They nearly raped my sister and I was their Lord Commander. They don’t care! I’m holding onto control of them by a very thin thread and I don’t need you creating bigger problems for me because of your vanity.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“It’s not vanity! It’s a matter of freezing to death. And I will not allow you to keep me hostage here. I may work for you, but I am not one of your men you can order around--”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I need you to stop!” he barked and she took a step back. “Sit,” he ordered and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Please,” he grit out and she did as he’d requested. “Let me explain this situation to you as best I can. My head ranger hates me and wants me dead, not enough to actually kill me himself, not yet. I actually won this position by defeating him in an election. By one vote.” He shook his head. “I’m holding this keep together the best I can. The only reason they haven’t come in here and hurt my siblings is because the Northern Tribunal sent a warning saying that if they did, they’d clear out the keep and restock it. And by clearing out, they meant they’d kill everyone within the walls, and not ask a single question.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What about Sansa’s attack?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He plopped down in an armchair and rubbed a hand over his face before glancing at the stairs. “I told them,” he whispered. “They said as long as she was still a virgin then they wouldn’t act, that I was allowed to dictate punishments.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What did you do?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He frowned. “The ones the Hound didn’t kill I did.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I hope it was painful for them.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “The men that have been here for years, dedicated themselves to being part of the Night’s Watch hate they’re here and hate me for it. They realize that they’re a distraction,” he said as he looked at her. “Can you imagine how they feel about you?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What did I do?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What do you think the conversation at dinner consisted of last night? Hmm? It was the various and sundry ways in which they would all fuck you,” he said bluntly. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Her eyes widened at how blunt he'd been. She didn't normally hear that sort of conversation directed at her unless it was one of Tyrion's bawdy jokes. But now her ire was up. Had he allowed conversation like that to persist? Did he join in and add his thoughts? Looking at him and the disgust on his face, she knew he hadn't encouraged it. “And did you stop this conversation?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Of course. I can’t allow them to get too carried away in a fantasy because some of them would act on it. That’s why I can’t allow you to leave the keep. If they find out, they will follow you and I can’t protect you outside these walls.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Send men with me.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What men?” he asked exasperated. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>“Surely there are some you trust.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Very few and they are part of my guard,” he answered. “Your lives are not the only ones in danger. Not to mention the attacks from the Wildlings. We don’t know when those are coming. They’ve managed to not get inside the keep, mostly, but that’s only going to last for so long.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Since they can scale the Wall,” she answered. “What’s the bigger threat? Your men or the Wildlings?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He rubbed a hand over his beard. “The Wildlings want to go South for their safety.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Safety?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“There is a larger threat beyond the Wall than the Wildlings and they’re trying to escape it.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She looked at her hands. “Bran and Rickon said you were taken captive and scaled the Wall with them.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He nodded. “Yes.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“That’s how you know about this other threat.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“It is.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“And it’s why you’re torn about what to do.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He looked at her oddly. “How do you know that?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She rolled her eyes. “I deal with children every day. I have to be able to tell when people are hiding things from me,” she finished. “What is the dilemma?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“My men are sworn to keep the Wildlings out, no matter what. But I know what they’re running from and we don’t want to leave them North of the Wall for it because it’s only a matter of time before they’re consumed.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Let them South, then.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Chances are none of us would survive that. I can’t let them go through because they’re not going to stop to negotiate. And even if I could, I have no way of moving that many people fast enough. I can’t go over land or water.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys raised her hand to brush over her goggles then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I see. So, you truly are stuck.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Yes.” He heaved a sigh and leaned forward in his seat. “They don’t know any of this and I don’t want them to. They have enough problems without me adding to them. I expect you’ll keep this to yourself.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She nodded. She hesitated to say the words in case she spoke with Olenna. She didn’t want to lie to the Lord Commander but at the same time, she didn’t feel right keeping information from her employer. But as she stared at him, she could see he was heavy with burden and telling her hadn’t unloaded any of that. Nor did this conversation make her warmer. “Lord Commander, I understand the predicament you’re in. I do. And I also understand how dangerous it is within these walls, but there must be a compromise. Some way the children and I aren’t locked in here together for years. I’ll go mad. And I’m still unwilling to take clothing from Sansa or Arya. Surely there must be some way to get clothes that aren’t freezing.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He eyed her for a moment then stood. “Are you opposed to trousers?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She eyed him warily. “No.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Can you make do until tomorrow?” She gave a nod. “Good. I’ll have a solution for you tomorrow morning.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“The children and I break our fast at eight and start lessons after.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Seven-thirty?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She gave another nod. “That’s acceptable.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Good. I don’t want to keep you inside. I have no desire for anyone to feel as if they are prisoners here. But the situation is that it’s dangerous. And until I can work out a permanent solution for that, I have to ask you to stay inside. What happened earlier was nothing compared to what </span>
    <em>
      <span>could </span>
    </em>
    <span>happen.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Very well. As long as you promise to find a solution.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I’ll work on it,” he said with a nod and she stood as well. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Oh, one more thing: someone saw Arya slip into the forge last night.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Her eyes widened and she decided to play dumb. “She did what?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He was silent for a moment in which time he raised an eyebrow at her. She knew he didn’t believe her in the least. But she refused to confirm anything for him. If he wanted to accuse his sister, that was up to him. “You’re not stupid so don’t act it. But I take it you know about this?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I already spoke with Gendry. He will tell me if she does it again...”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Will he?” she challenged.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Jon tugged on his gloves then looked back up at her, understanding hidden in his eyes, though he was trying to play the strict brother and Lord Commander. “Arya thinks she’s a warrior and the gods know she can use that sword better than some of my men. But she’s young and small. They wouldn’t hesitate to do things you and I couldn’t even comprehend.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She looked down at her hands, wishing she could tell him just how seriously she takes this whole affair. “I know you only want what’s best for your sister. I want that, too.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Don’t let her do it again,” he ordered then turned to the door. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Perhaps a compromise?” she asked.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He turned slowly to face her again. “This is tedious.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She rolled her eyes. “What if your sister was doing something noble while she spent time with them? Would you, perhaps, consider allowing them to come here?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>His dark brown furrowed over his even darker eyes. “Them?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I won’t give you names until I know one way or the other.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He folded his arms over his chest. “Explain ‘noble’.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She bit her bottom lip. “What if she was teaching them how to read?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>One side of Jon’s mouth turned up in a smile. “Is that what she’s doing?” She remained silent and he looked at the floor. “Would you stay as a chaperone?” She gave a nod, feeling hopeful for her young charge. “I’ll consider it.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Well, that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. She needed an affirmation, not a way to get her to drop it. She decided to poke further. “What if I told you that I’m to have a conversation with her tonight to offer her a solution on how she could still see her friends if she promised not to sneak out anymore?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He closed his eyes and groaned. “Is that what you did?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I said ‘what if’?” she whispered.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“How many? How many of my men?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Hypothetically, two.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Gendry and who?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She shook her head and gave him a small smile. “Forgive me, Lord Commander, but I won’t divulge the secrets of a girl who is trying to put her trust in me. This is all hypothetical.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Oh, of course,” he added sarcastically. “Gendry usually works late in the forge. But if she’s sneaking out to see him—”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Hypothetically.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Right. Then perhaps that was a ruse to hide her visits?” She shrugged her shoulders and he narrowed his eyes. “Are they romantically involved?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“She’s fourteen,” she affirmed, but even she knew that was a flimsy answer. She didn’t think her brother needed to know that Arya was </span>
    <em>
      <span>interested </span>
    </em>
    <span>in this boy. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Aye. Which means she can get involved up to her ears before she knows what happened. Are they?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Daenerys bit her bottom lip. “Hypothetically, he’s been a gentleman.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He looked around the room, then back at her. For his youth, Jon looked tired, overworked, and too burdened for someone his age. She truly felt for him. It had to be exhausting to worry about so many lives and your own at the same time. He ran his hand over his beard. “You understand that Gendry is here because he’s eventually going to join the Night’s Watch. He will make the same vow the rest of us have made. And, whether she likes it or not, Arya is a lady of a great house. Their relationship is doomed beyond anything other than friendship.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She folded her hands in front of her and nodded. “I’ve thought of all of those things, Lord Commander. It’s foolish, reckless, and I fear eventually, someone will get their heart broken. However, I remember what it was like to be a fourteen-year-old girl trapped by expectation. But I wasn’t like Arya. I didn’t have the possibility of friends.” She sighed and turned her gaze at him. “Young and infatuated is difficult even under the most prime of circumstances. But we’re all here, together, trapped at the edge of the world, and she’s found something that makes her happy. Given all the children have been through, I won’t deny them something so easily given. Would you? Hypothetically?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“No, I don’t wish to do that.” She could see the warring of thoughts by the expressions that passed over his face. Perhaps he understood what it was like to care for someone you couldn’t have. “I’ll speak with Gendry.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He turned to leave again and her voice stopped him. “Lord Commander.” He faced her and stared at her expectantly. “For what it’s worth, from my point of view, I think you’re doing a fine job as Lord Commander.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He snorted in response. “Thank you. You’re better than the others who have come to watch the children.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What was the longest that one lasted?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em>
          <br/>
        </em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Three days. Good luck,” he said before he left the room and Dany locked the door behind him.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It Takes Us Twice As Long To Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some visitors come to their quarters, another disagreement between the Lord Commander and the au pair, and danger is always lurking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A HUGE thank you to justwandering-neverlost for the beta and the mood board. I didn't finish this chapter until late last night and she had it betaed for me this morning as well as the gorgeous mood board you now see. </p><p>You're finally going to get some backstory from Daenerys and an explanation about the goggles and how she ended up working for Olenna. I hope you all like it.</p><p>I'm going to move to bi-weekly updates. I was too swamped this week and nearly ran myself ragged trying to get this written that my mental health requires me to not do this to myself. So, expect updates every other Sunday. JW and I have been working tirelessly on the next chapter of Dragons Dark and Deep as well. We hope to have something for you guys to read, soon. </p><p>Anyway, thank you all so much for the love and support. I know I haven't answered all of your comments for the last few chapters, but I'll try to get to those, soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is glass between our touch,<br/>phantom limbs of former love...<br/>and the truth is that I am so terrified<br/><br/>that the callous is deeper<br/>than the surface of our skin.<br/>and it takes us twice as long,<br/>it takes us twice as long to heal.<br/><br/>we'll lift up the ground to see<br/>the system of roots beneath.<br/>gears turn, endlessly,<br/>to bring the world back to life<br/>like clockwork, when it dies.<br/><br/>the cadence of beating hearts,<br/>the click of its moving parts<br/>grows louder and louder<br/>from this restless earth...<br/><br/>future gardens wait patiently below<br/>and somehow we smell them blossom<br/>through the snow.<br/><br/>still unsatisfied,<br/>we chase what we're denied.<br/>as generations wait,<br/>we can't resist the taste of possibility.<br/>gears turn, endlessly,<br/>to bring us back to life again.<br/>like clockwork, we begin.<br/><br/>Clockwork<br/><strong>Sleeping At Last</strong></span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud knocking sounded from the main door later that night, after they’d finished with dinner. Dany was just heading upstairs to make sure Rickon had washed as instructed. She didn’t immediately open the door, Jon’s warning from earlier still ringing in her ears. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot Pie.” Dany knew that name and realized it was one of the boys Arya had spoken about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unlocked the door and held it open a crack. She could see a large hulking boy with wild curls and a bright smile. “Sorry to disturb you, Miss, but the Lord Commander sent us to help stand guard inside and told us that our lessons could continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no one standing at his side and she looked up at the boy. “Us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Pie looked behind him and stepped aside to show her Gendry. He peered around nervously, his bright blue eyes shining in the lights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d done it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d found a compromise. She opened the door and let them in, then locked it behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took in both boys. Hot Pie looked almost jovial, certainly the happiest person she’d met at the Wall thus far. He was looking around the room, his dark eyes taking it in. When he turned back to look at her and found her staring, he blushed a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about this, Miss. I told him it was a bad idea,” Gendry spoke. Dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was a head taller than her but shorter than Hot Pie. She could tell by the look of him that he was strong, probably from all his hours in the forge. He’d made an attempt to wash his face, though there was still soot lingering on his ears. This was the boy that Arya was infatuated with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” she said with a smile and a wave of her hand. “It’s nice to meet you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Pie suddenly pulled something from behind his back and presented it to her. “It’s bread. I made it. I work in the kitchens,” he said with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wonderful!” She took it from him and led them to the dining room. “Make yourselves at home and I’ll fetch Arya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Pie waved the book at her and she couldn’t help but smile. She rushed quickly to Arya’s room where she found the girl sharpening her sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your solution is downstairs in the dining room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya and Sansa both looked at her confused and suddenly Arya’s eyes widened. “They’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “They are. Your brother and I spoke earlier and we came to an agreement. I’ll sit as a chaperone, but you’re allowed to teach them to read.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya turned stunned eyes to Sansa who looked back equally surprised. “What does Jon get out of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany gave Arya a pointed look. “You’ll agree not to sneak out anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally nodded and followed Daenerys out of the room. She brushed down her hair and Dany couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you meet them?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They came to Winterfell from King’s Landing. Gendry said his master sold him to the Night’s Watch and Hot Pie didn’t have anywhere else to go. They got stuck in Winterfell when the Northern Tribunal took control after my mother died. I made friends with them. When we all came here, they came, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she said with a nod. “I’m glad you had friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long is this arrangement going to last?” Arya asked. “How long before Jon puts an end to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it will last as long as you adhere to your side of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you truly going to sit in the room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’ll be in the study across the hall. As long as you leave the doors open in the dining room, I believe I can allow you a little leeway. But if you break our pact, I’ll end it,” she said with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys stepped inside the dining room with Arya and walked to the kettle in the corner and filled it with water. “Would any of you like some tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Miss,” Gendry answered quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love some!” Hot Pie answered and Gendry elbowed him. “What? It will go good with the bread.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys grinned at them as Arya took a seat in the corner, Hot Pie at the end of the table and Gendry beside her. Hot Pie passed over the bread and Dany found a few small plates. She filled her own cup with hot water once the kettle began brewing well. She placed a knife and several cups on the table with the now whistling kettle. She took her tea into the study, situating a chair in the open door so she could keep an eye on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could even hear them when Hot Pie got excited because he’d managed to read an entire sentence by himself. Gendry was quiet, though. When he’d read, she could barely hear him. She could hear Arya encouraging him even though she could hear the frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the hour struck nine, she stood and walked back into the dining room. “Gentlemen, I believe that’s enough reading for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stood and Arya walked toward the door with Gendry while she pulled Hot Pie back. “I was wondering, do you happen to have any chocolate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Miss. We don’t get luxuries like that up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you get your food stores?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the meat we get from hunting parties. But we have a hothouse for plants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your grain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s delivered from the Reach to Mole’s Town and we go pick it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip and looked at Hot Pie. “If I was to have something delivered to Mole’s Town, could you retrieve it for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I offered to share it with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss, I’d do anything you want if chocolate is involved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Where do you usually get your deliveries?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They deliver everything to the tavern. You tell me when it will be there and I’ll get it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a nod. “Thank you. I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya said goodbye to Gendry and Hot Pie. She locked the door behind them and turned to face Dany. “How did you get Jon to agree to that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged a shoulder. “He compromised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him that you and I made an agreement that you wouldn’t sneak out any longer, which he knew about, by the way, if you were allowed to see your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he agreed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked with Arya back upstairs. “Your brother doesn’t want you to be miserable here. He understands that there are limitations put on us that he doesn’t like, but they’re necessary for safety reasons. He’s trying to protect you, though it feels more stifling than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so he agreed to let Gendry and Hot Pie come here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you agree not to sneak out anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya gave a nod. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you think of him?” Arya asked though she was no longer looking at Dany.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s very quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless he’s arguing with me,” she corrected. “He was only learning to read to humor me, at first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany stopped her before they reached Arya’s room. “You realize that any sort of hopes you have for a romantic relationship between the two of you doesn’t have much hope to grow?” Arya’s face fell and she gave a nod. “But you still want to try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya looked up at her, their eyes meeting as she nodded. “I... I can’t picture my life without him in it,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day, he won’t be,” she said just as softly. “He’s going to eventually take his vows and you will go back to Winterfell to be a proper lady. I hate the rules. I do. Unfortunately, I don’t have the power to change them. That’s the reality of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head even as tears welled within her eyes. “I don’t want to be a lady. I don’t want to adhere to their rules. They’re stupid and hurt people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys looked down at her hands. “I know. As I said, I hate them. But I want you to consider them before you throw yourself into this even more than you have. It’s one thing to love someone there’s a potential future with, it’s another to love someone that you can never have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a nod. “Good. I’m always here if you want to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Thanks for talking to Jon and getting this sorted. I’m sure that wasn’t an easy conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the worst part of our talk. But that’s for me to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger girl sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Sansa blames him for a lot of things. But he’s doing the best he can. I can see the stress weighing on him. He’s not so bad. We were always the closest. So, if he’s a little gruffer than he should be...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany waved a hand in the air. “You don’t need to explain your brother. As I said, we had a conversation and I think I understand things better. His number one concern is the safety of every person in this castle, especially his family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never convince Sansa of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sansa is dealing with her own pain. It’s not for either of us to fix but to listen if she opens up. You can’t take away someone’s pain, you can only help them get through it by being there if they need you,” she said with a quick look at Arya. “If she needs to lash out concerning your brother, to some extent, let her. The truth is this is something she might never get over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya gave a nod. “I think I’ve not been a good sister on that front. Any time she says something nasty about Jon it makes me angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys shrugged. “You can’t help how you feel. But now that you’re aware, try to keep an open mind.” She turned to face Arya. “There are people in this world who will talk down to you and treat you like a child. But we both know at fourteen you’ve seen the horrors of this world and know how it works, especially where it concerns women.” She frowned. “I won’t treat you that way. I won’t disrespect you by doing so. In turn, I hope you can trust me enough to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a small smile. “After what you did, I think you earned it,” she said as she continued walking. “I can make it back to my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, breakfast then lessons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remember. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At seven-thirty the following morning, a knock sounded at the door. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Lord Commander,” Jon’s voice sounded from the other side. She went through all the locks and allowed him inside. She was wearing her coat as she’d woken that morning and couldn’t seem to get the rooms warm enough even with roaring fires in the hearths. “You’re not planning to go outside again, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m freezing,” she said, barely able to keep her teeth from chattering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up a bag for her. “These are some of the clothes we had tucked away. They’re heavy and should keep you warmer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the bag and looked up at him. “Can you spare them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Whenever one of our men dies, we collect their things and store them until someone else comes along who can use them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “These are dead men's’ clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged a shoulder. “It’s the best I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a seat on the sofa and looked up at him. “This will work for a while. I don’t suppose you’ve figured out a way for us to be able to go outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said firmly. He glanced at the stairs. “How did last night with Gendry and Hot Pie go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a nod and gestured to the chair beside the sofa. “It went well. Your sister has agreed not to sneak out anymore since you’re allowing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were gentlemen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” she said with a smile. “Very polite. Arya was very happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his hands and gave a nod. “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten breakfast yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’m eating with my men in the mess hall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for saying, but I think you should spend some time with your siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and stood. “I appreciate the advice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it? You don’t like what I have to say so you’re leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at her and shook his head. “I don’t have the sort of time to sit and have long meals with my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You could make time. You’re the Lord Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right, I am. And if I tell you I don’t have time, I don’t have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” Rickon called and rushed down the stairs and she saw his older brother visibly tense as he rushed across the room and stopped in front of him. “I had a dream about Shaggydog! He was running through the woods and hunting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon crouched down in front of him and smiled. “I like those dreams. I have them of Ghost a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll come back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His older brother looked down at his hands. “Rickon, I sent them away because this is no place for direwolves. They need to be allowed to roam free and we can’t keep them here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Ghost comes back to see you. He found you on the other side of the Wall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. Rickon, we can talk about this later,” he said as he stood to his full height. But Dany saw the droop in the little boy’s shoulders. “Be good for Miss Daenerys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he said and he shuffled off to the dining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys didn’t like the dejected look of her young charge. Perhaps this Jon Snow was just like some of the other fathers, though he wasn’t actually a father, telling a child something just to get them to end the conversation. And before she could drop it and not pick open the small wound, she was speaking. “Are you actually going to talk to him about it later, or are you just brushing him off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’ve been here only a few days. Don’t feel you have the right to tell me anything about my siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, Lord Commander. I simply want to know how to temper his expectations. If you’re going to actually talk to him about it, I won’t have to mitigate his disappointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the dining room. “Do you even know what he’s talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’m sure he’ll tell me. Right after he tells me why he feels you won’t keep your word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped closer to her, his face a mask of fury. His nostrils flared, his eyes darkened, and he actually looked to be snarling at her. “You’re here to do a job, not lecture me on how I handle my siblings. You don’t know anything about them or me. You’ve been here a few days. Stay out of my affairs,” he said as he stormed to the door and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unclenched her fists and followed him to it and turned the locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She collected the bag and quickly went upstairs to change clothes. She was furious. He might have taken his family in, but it appeared to her that he wasn’t all that invested in what happened to them. He had hired someone else to watch after them, but was that more to keep them out of his hair? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slipped on the trousers and almost sighed in relief. They were much warmer than the ones she’d had on. She removed her corset and shirt and slipped on the tunic, followed by the heavy jerkin. She stared in the mirror at her reflection and wrinkled her nose. She’d have to make some alterations if she was going to wear these things long term. She may be stuck at the Wall, but she would not suffer under such terrible fashion. She pulled her corset back in place and huffed out a breath as it caused her clothes to bunch uncomfortably in the back. She stripped off the jerkin and pulled her corset tight over the tunic, finding that to work better, then pulled the heavier piece over top. Her boots tucked over the pants, and for that she was grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the dining room and found Rickon and Bran seated at the table. She walked to the dumbwaiter and found their breakfast sitting on the tray. She was surprised to see fresh scones in the center. She smiled, thinking they must have been because of Hot Pie. Daenerys placed the tray on the table as Sansa and Arya entered and took their seats. “Go ahead and eat and I’ll get the kettle on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa looked at her oddly. “Where did you get those clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her back to them as she filled the kettle and inwardly fumed. “Your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they warmer?” Arya questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and took her seat at the table as she waited for the kettle. “Yes, thankfully. I was freezing this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bran looked at her. “We hardly notice it anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like in the south?” Rickon asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany shrugged. “It’s different. It also depends on the region. The Reach is lush and green. It’s where all the grain comes from. Dorne is full of sand. As cold as it is here, it’s equally as hot there.</span>
  <span> But they have the Water Gardens which are spectacular. There’s the Crownlands, which is where King’s Landing is. I actually hate that city,” she said with a huff. “I’ve never been to Storm’s End. I briefly rode through the Riverlands...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our mother’s family is from there,” Bran said with a nod. “I only ever remember going once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to hear more about the Reach,” Sansa said as she took a bite of her food.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, well, the center of the Reach is truly Highgarden, though Tywin would want to throttle me for saying as much. There are gardens upon gardens. It smells so sweet, the opposite of any other city I’ve been in. And when you get away from the city and out into the countryside, there are fields as far as the eye can see.” She leaned back in her chair. “Full of wheat, oats, barley. And the smell is freshly tilled dirt and growth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you live there long?” Arya asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For several years I lived at Casterly Rock. Before that, I lived in Highgarden, and before that King’s Landing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you see Dorne?” Bran questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myrcella’s wedding. She was married to Prince Trystane Martell. It was a lovely outdoor affair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sansa leaned back in her seat and looked at Daenerys. “She married a southron prince?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded. “Yes. But his older sister is actually next in line to inherit. Dorne has very different ideas about inheritance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bran looked over at his older sister and frowned. “I wish we did,” he said softly. “You’d be perfect as Lady of Winterfell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, well, that’s not going to happen,” Sansa said firmly. “The North isn’t so forward-thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys folded her hands in her lap and sighed. “No, I suppose they aren’t. But the first step to making progress is education. We can start with you and show others that not only can you be taught but you can excel. And we will. I will help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya gave her sister a sympathetic look, then turned to Dany. “Have you been anywhere else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pentos,” she answered. “I was there with my brother for a while until we traveled back to King’s Landing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why were you in Pentos?” Arya questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother, Rhaegar, was looking for a financial backer for his invention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And did he find it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No. Instead, he spent our family fortune on doing it himself. Rhaegar wasn’t willing to pay the price they wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If he ended up spending his fortune, how much could it have truly been,” Sansa queried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her hands and answered them plainly. “They wanted me in exchange for the money.”<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya scowled. “That’s barbaric. You’re not an item to be sold.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They view slavery differently in that country than we do in this one.”<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What happened to your brother?” Rickon asked when it got too quiet in the room while the older children pondered over what she’d just told them. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A tragedy.” </span>
  <span>She stared at the wood grain in the table, trying to block out the pain from losing her beloved brother. “He was on one of the docking stations and it collapsed.” She touched the goggles on her head. “These were his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bran was the first to speak. “I’m sorry.” Everyone else chimed in the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rickon had a deep frown on his face. “Our brother was killed. I don’t really remember him. Do you remember yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded. “I do. He was tall with hair the color of mine and bright violet eyes. He was smart. So very smart,” she said with a wistful smile. “He could play any instrument he touched after only a few moments with it. He was known as a child prodigy and he excelled at everything. When my parents died, he took me without a second thought and I traveled with him everywhere. He loved nothing more than tinkering with parts and pieces, finding out how things worked. I still have all of his drawings with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya tilted her head at her, her eyes wide in curiosity. “You said a docking station. What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was working on something top secret. I told you he spent our fortune on it. It was one of the reasons I went to work for the agency because there was no other option for me.” She shrugged her shoulders. “He’d worked out how to make flying machines that could transport people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” Rickon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “It was to be the new form of travel, even surpassing the steam engine. It was a marvel. But when the station collapsed and he died, so did any hope of building them. Now, I only have all of his schematics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we see them?” Rickon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After lessons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>you all do what you’re supposed to do without having to be told more than once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rickon nodded. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all waiting for her in the dining room after their lessons as she had gone up and dug the schematics from her trunk. She walked into the room to find them all sitting properly, though Rickon appeared to be bouncing. “I have to have your promise that you won’t touch them. I don’t want the ink to smudge,” she cautioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded and she urged Rickon and Sansa to the other side of the table and rolled them out. She looked up at them. “This is the docking station,” she said </span>
  <span>as she dragged her finger down the image. “See how the pathway to the top circles around? And there were rooms off to the side so the people who would be working to help the machines dock would have somewhere to sleep. The control panel was here with an override in another room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rickon looked up at her. “Your brother built this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “He was working on it,” she said with a sigh. “The station was nearly complete when it collapsed. It turns out that one of the beams in the base wasn’t welded in tight and all the weight on top... it couldn’t handle it,” she answered and rolled up the station schematic and left the one of the turbines. “This is called a turbine. It uses power and wind to help lift it. It’s moving so fast and it’s so large that four of them are able to lift this,” she said as she rolled up the turbine schematic to show them the floating ship that would sleep five hundred people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa gasped. “It’s an actual ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded. “It would have been beautiful if they had finished it. Could have carried people clear across the country in less than a day.” She nudged Rickon with her elbow. “Rhaegar called them dragons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why dragons?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine any animal more magical than a dragon?” she asked as she looked back down at it. “The ship they were going to use, the one they were building, was sold to the crown and the money was used to pay off the material handlers and to buy a position within the agency. I needed training, after all,” she finished softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had all been so long ago it felt as if it was another life completely. She missed her brother every day. She had no memory of her parents, but her brother was the best man she’d ever known. He indulged her need to be near him, to learn from him, even though she couldn’t quite understand the math of the flying machine. She still had all of his notes tucked away, wondering if anyone would ever think to look or ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bran looked up at her and tilted his head. “You said your last name is Targaryen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yes. As I said, my brother was well known in the south.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard the name before,” he said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve heard of Rhaegar?” Arya asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Targaryen. You should ask Jon about it. He probably hasn’t connected it, yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes thinking of their stubborn brother. “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t think I’ll be having many conversations with your brother. He’s awfully busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya sunk into her chair as Daenerys rolled the schematics back together. “Don’t we know it,” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Bran that comforted her. “You know he’d rather be here with us than out there. He said as much when we got here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could still spend time with us,” she argued. “He only spends time with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa cleared her throat and looked at Daenerys. “I think I’ll go work on the sums we spoke about earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a nod and let her go to the study where she cracked the door. Rickon pulled on Dany’s sleeve and she looked down into his wide eyes, crystal blue like the waters off Casterly Rock. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think anyone will ever build a flying machine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged a shoulder. “If they ever want to know how, all they have to do is ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I wish we could build one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would you go?” Arya teased. “Tired of our company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see the Reach,” he declared. “And Dorne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya nodded. “So would I. But, best not get hopes up anytime soon. We’re stuck here. All of us,” she said as she looked up at Daenerys who shifted on her feet. She hated the implication that she was equally stuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bran? What hasn’t your brother put together? Why does it matter that I’m a Targaryen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a slow smile. “Best mention it to Jon. See what happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever he happens to come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he stops by at least once a day,” Rickon said with a nod. “Sansa says it’s usually a ‘flimsy excuse’. What do you think she means?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know, exactly, what Sansa meant by that. She knew asking the older girl anything about the Lord Commander was a touchy subject. She ran her hand over Rickon’s curls and gave him a smile. “Why don’t you go play before dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and looked at Bran. “Come with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet you upstairs,” he agreed and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya was still sitting in her chair and Dany sat across from her. She was tracing the wood grain in the table, </span>
  <span>seemingly completely oblivious to her presence. She sat across from her and Arya finally looked up, but she said nothing. Arya finally huffed out a breath and her shoulders slouched. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re the one sitting here all sullen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A trait I got from Jon,” she huffed. “No one broods quite as well as he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s bothering you?” she asked, wanting the children to feel safe to speak to her. She knew Arya did to an extent, but would that help her learn more about them and their experience here. Specifically, their relationship with the brother that appeared to have cast them aside unless it suited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Jon and I used to be really close. He’s the one who gave me my sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you’re not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s changed. He’s changed. He was always broody. Always,” she rolled her eyes as she looked at her hands in her lap. “But when he was at Winterfell, he always made time for me. I never felt like an afterthought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, we all are. The Night’s Watch is his priority, I understand. He has a lot to deal with,” she mumbled. “I simply thought that when we came here it would be like it was. I missed him so much and maybe I set myself up for disappointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I’m sorry. You’ve all been through so much, I’m sure all of it has been hard. But then to feel as if you’ve been cast aside... that can’t be easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he does it on purpose. I think he’s scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya nodded. “How could he not be, you know? He’s got all these people depending on him to not get them killed and he’s now having to worry about us.” She shifted in her seat. “When he was at Winterfell, he was the only one who would practice swords with me. He encouraged my unladylike behavior because he didn’t want me to be someone I wasn’t. I’m not Sansa. I’ll never be like Sansa. I’m me and Jon was the first person to ever understand that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought about what Arya had said, letting all of the information soak in, and it suddenly became crystal clear to her. She understood Lord Commander Jon Snow better than she certainly had earlier that morning. He was scared. Not just of the threat beyond the Wall and within Castle Black. He was scared of getting more attached to his family when they would all eventually leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught Arya’s eye and gave her a small smile. “Your brother, I believe, from what I’ve seen, is doing his best. He’s trying to be Lord Commander while also being your brother. One of those is dangerous physically. The other emotionally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean... in a few years, all four of you will leave and he’ll probably never see you again. It’s probably a safety measure that causes him to distance himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya shifted in her seat, sitting straighter than before. “You think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that make more sense based on what you know about him and how your relationship was before? Not to mention, he probably feels immensely guilty for what happened to your sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya nodded enthusiastically. “That does make sense. No one is better at feeling guilty than Jon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany chuckled. “I don’t think it’s a matter of him not wanting you here or not wanting to be around you. I think it’s all he can do to protect himself and you. He can’t give you all false hope, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes at that. “It’s unfair. Jon’s only here because he didn’t think he had another choice. He turned down taking over Winterfell. The Northern Tribunal would have given it to him until Bran turned of age. But he kept saying his vows wouldn’t let him leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They offer him a pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, only the Night’s Watch can do that,” she said with a sigh. “Which means they probably would have hunted him down and had him killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then he’s where he needs to be to protect the most people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still miss what we had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that feeling,” Daenerys offered. “It doesn’t mean you can’t look back on it fondly. I’m sure he does. I don’t know him well, but he spoke so... highly of all of you. He even smiled when he talked about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did?” she asked and Dany watched as her eyes welled with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “He did. He remembers exactly who you were and he seems to have a deep and abiding love for you all. And perhaps a soft spot for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. I suppose it is saying something that he’s letting Gendry and Hot Pie come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it says quite a bit.” She stood and tapped the schematics into her other palm. “Go find something to do. I’m going to tuck these away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya stood and followed her out. “Too bad the Night’s Watch doesn’t have one of those. It would make their ranging missions safer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys stopped on the bottom step and turned to face Arya. “Don’t tell your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “They aren’t meant for war. I don’t ever want to see them used for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya gave her a slow nod. “Alright. I won’t say anything. You might want to tell Rickon, though. He can’t keep a secret to save his life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded and continued up the stairs, Arya behind her. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the picture of little Rickon trying to keep the secret of flying machines from anyone. She was actually thankful, in that instance, that they were locked in seclusion. Arya continued on to her room and Dany stepped into hers and tucked the plans back into her trunk, keeping them safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry and Hot Pie had already been there for half an hour when another knock sounded at the main door. She glanced into the dining room at the three of them, Gendry’s turn to read the words as Arya dragged her finger under them, her eyes wide and earnest. She went to the door. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Lord Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. She unlocked the door and allowed him inside. He entered and looked around. “Where are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dining room,” she said and followed him through. He stopped at the doorway, all three of them looked up at Jon and Hot Pie and Gendry immediately shot to their feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had a scout come back and tell us we’re probably going to be hit tonight. I need you at your posts,” he ordered and they both rushed toward the door, Arya following close behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany followed Jon to the door. “You didn’t have a scout warn you last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we didn’t. We’re lucky and are able to prepare,” he said as he turned to face her right as Rickon ran down the stairs. She watched as Jon Snow’s face lite up momentarily, then turn back into one of fortitude. “You behavin’ yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rickon nodded. “Yes. Are you alright? You don’t look like you feel well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon went to one knee in front of him. “I need you to keep Bran safe. Supposed to have another attack from the Wildlings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they just did it a few days ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jon said as he rubbed a hand over his curls. “Can you do that? Keep Bran safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he said with a stern nod. Rickon threw himself into Jon’s arm and she watched as his brother hugged him back, eyes closed, taking in the embrace. When was the last time Jon Snow shared an embrace with anyone she wondered?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood and looked at Arya. “You protect Sansa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” she said with a nod. “You gonna be alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I like the idea of you hunkering down in one room. Will make it easier to find you after,” he offered. He looked up at Daenerys. “Keep them safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” she said and Jon turned and left the room. Daenerys locked the door behind him and ushered them upstairs. They went to Bran and Rickon’s room, finding Rickon was telling Bran everything. Arya had gone to get Sansa and they soon joined them. They shut the door and locked it, then pushed the bookcase in front of it like last time. Sansa and Arya fixed the beds. The alarm began blaring and Rickon covered his ears with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this will be just like last time,” she said once the siren had ceased and yet the red light continued to flicker. A loud thud shook the building and the little boy against her squeezed her tighter. “Remember a few days ago. You went to sleep. It will be just like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and curled against her side. Arya and Sansa had stretched out across the foot of the bed. The rattling against the keep hadn’t happened again and she wondered if it was over. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard. Bran was sleeping, Rickon was sleeping, and it appeared that Sansa and Arya had also drifted off. She could just rest her eyes a few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how long she had slept when she came awake, there was the smell of wet fur and the press of something cold against her throat. She opened her eyes and found a large burly man with red hair, dressed so differently from the Night’s Watch, holding an ax up to her throat. She gasped and he shook. “Don’t make a sound,” he whispered. “Get out of the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany looked down at Rickon sleeping against her and shifted him over in the bed, giving her time to reach for the controls tucked in her pocket. She clicked the second button to the left and the green alarm went off. She dropped it beneath Rickon. It gave two quick blasts, then stopped. She stood as he’d ordered and walked her to the door. He pushed it aside with one hand and even she could hear voices in the hall. How many more of them were there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his ax at his back and removed a knife. “You’re going to come with us,” he ordered, pulled her close, and kept the knife at her back. This was not good. So very not good.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>